


Blue Templar

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Mystery, Partner Betrayal, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: A dirty cop in the LAPD is setting up Officer Tim Bradford. He wants everything Tim Bradford has...including Officer Lucy Chen. Lucy goes undercover to save Tim's career and possibly his life. But in order to save him, she'll have to betray him.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 48
Kudos: 75





	1. Set Up

Detective Nyla Harper sighed. She was having an unofficial, off the books meeting with Sgt. Grey, and FBI Special Agent Monica Reynolds, who had just been transferred to the FBI’s L.A. office working in the Criminal, Cyber, Response, and Services Branch, or the CCRSB. The meeting was so classified they were meeting in a coffee shop, on the other side of the city, far from the Mid Wilshire station. Monica looked troubled. “I don’t buy it Detective Harper. Look, I know I can’t be totally objective when it comes to Tim, we’ve known each other for years. But there’s no way I’m buying that he’s a dirty cop. There’s just no way.” Sgt. Grey was looking hard at Detective Harper. “I don’t buy it either. Officer Bradford is one of my best patrol officers. He’s a team player. Your information is wrong Detective Harper.” Both Special Agent Reynolds and Sgt. Grey were glaring at her. “Look, I don’t buy it either. I don’t think Tim is dirty. I do however think someone is setting him up to look dirty, and they’re doing a damn good job of it.” Sgt. Grey threw down the folder onto the table and looked away, frustrated. Detective Harper was right. She had found evidence, quite by accident, that did indeed point to Officer Tim Bradford being a dirty cop. Detective Harper had been investigating a different case with Officer Lopez. That case had led to several other cases. The cases were all connected in three ways: They all involved the Morano Crime Family, they all had several major pieces of evidence missing, and the supervising patrol officer that had been at each scene with those pieces of evidence had first been recovered was Officer Tim Bradford.

Detective Harper looked at Monica. “Look, Agent Reynolds, I reached out to you because I know you and Tim are close. You’ve known him longer than any of us have. You know what he’s capable of...and what he isn’t. I might not be his biggest fan, but he’s a good cop, and I don’t want to see a good cop fall because of a dirty one. If anyone can get to the bottom of this it’s you. This is in your wheelhouse. You might be our only chance of saving him.” Sgt. Grey sipped his coffee and nodded. “Detective Harper is right Agent Reynolds. We need you on this...unofficially. If this gets official and the Feds start snooping around…” Monica didn’t need him to finish his thought, she already knew. “If we start officially snooping around there’s enough here in this folder that Tim goes down, and the dirty cop gets away. I get it.” Monica looked back at Nyla. “Detective Harper, do you have anything indicating who the dirty cop might be? Anything at all?” Nyla looked around, and then nodded. “I think I know who it is. I think it’s Detective Randy Thomas.” Detective Thomas was an investigator with the Major Crimes Division in the LAPD, and had come up through the academy with Tim, and had also gone to college with Tim...and Monica. Unlike Tim, Detective Thomas hated patrol work, and had made detective as fast as he possibly could (sleeping with the right people, and schmoozing the right people had helped him achieve that.) Tim couldn’t stand him, and Randy wasn’t a big fan of Tim’s either. 

Monica sighed. Of course...out of all the cops in the LAPD, it had to be Detective Randy Thomas. “It figures. Well, he was a piece of shit in college, doesn’t surprise me he’s a piece of shit detective now.” Detective Harper and Sgt. Grey looked at Monica, surprised. “You know him?” Monica looked at Nyla and nodded. “Yes. He, Tim, and I all went to college together. I didn’t know him as well as Tim does, or did. He and Tim were friends in college, but, Randy has always been a ladder climber, and he doesn’t care who he has to step on to climb that ladder. Tim’s not like that. He and Tim had a falling out in college, right before we graduated. Randy was always jealous of Tim, because while Tim achieved his success the right way, and everybody loved Tim, Randy was the opposite. Everyone hated Randy, and he’s ruthless. He achieves his success any way he has to, and he doesn’t care who he hurts. But let me tell you something..if your suspicions are right, then I’m not the only one you need on this case. You also need Officer Lucy Chen.” Sgt. Grey looked at Monica questioningly. Detective Harper laughed. “Chen? She’s a rookie patrol officer. Don’t get me wrong, she’s a damn good cop already, but she’s barely got a year on the job. Why would we need her?” Monica finished her coffee and put her cup down, squaring her shoulders and looking right at Nyla. “Because Randy is as slippery as they come, and he’s always been a bit obsessed with Tim. Whatever Tim has, Randy thinks he has to have it too. In order to catch him, we’re going to need Officer Chen to go undercover, and get close to Randy.” Sgt. Grey looked at Monica, afraid he knew where this was going. “And why do you think Officer Chen is the one for this particular job?” Monica looked back at Sgt. Grey. “Off the record? You know Officer Chen and Officer Bradford are in a relationship. I know you know because Tim told me he told you. Which means if he hasn’t already, Randy will eventually set his sights on Officer Chen for himself. Because Randy wants what Tim has. And eventually, he always goes after it.” 

Lucy was in shock. She had been called into the station by Sgt. Grey. It was well after 11pm. “Officer Chen, I need you to report here immediately. Do not tell anyone. Get down here as quickly, and as quietly as you can.” The words were still ringing in her ears. Thankfully, Tim had been at a poker game with some of his fellow officers, so she hadn’t needed an excuse to leave his house. He was already gone when she got the call. She had gotten down to the station and was shocked to find Detective Harper, and Special Agent Monica Reynolds, waiting for her, with Sgt. Grey, in his office. They filled her in on the unofficial case. At first Lucy had been furious when they had even suggested Tim might be dirty. But when they had showed her the evidence, she had to admit, it looked pretty bad. “Officer Chen? Do you understand what you have to do here? Look, I know you’ve been through a lot recently, and I know you have no experience going undercover. You can say no to this if you want. But we need you on this. We wouldn’t be asking, I wouldn’t be asking, if there was any other option here.” Sgt. Grey was looking intently at her, but his look also was filled with compassion. Lucy nodded. Squaring her shoulders, she nodded. “Yes, sir. I’m up for the job. I can do it.” Sgt. Grey, Detective Harper, and Agent Reynolds looked relieved that Lucy had agreed. Lucy knew what she had to do. She had to save Tim. But in order to save him, she’d have to betray him.


	2. Something's Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim realizes something's up...but he doesn't know what. And just as Lucy tells him she needs space from him, he finds her out on a date with another guy. But Tim realizes all is not as it appears to be.

Officer Tim Bradford was in the roll call room, and he wasn’t happy. Something was definitely off, and he didn’t like it. But he had no idea what it was. First it had started with Lucy. They were dating, though each had refused to label the relationship any further than that. But out of nowhere she had told Tim she had needed some space. She had packed up the few things she’d gotten in the habit of leaving at his house, and had gone back to her apartment, without much of an explanation.He had come home from his poker game to find a note on the kitchen counter and Lucy and almost all her things gone. The only thing she’d left behind was a picture; it was a picture of her and Tim with her parents, when they had gone to Louisiana to visit them. Then she had stopped returning his phone calls. She occasionally returned his texts, but her replies were always brief and to the point. She was definitely giving him the cold shoulder, and he didn’t know why. He stared moodily ahead of him at Lucy when he felt Lopez elbowing him. “Pay attention!” Tim put all of that out of his mind and focused on Sgt. Grey. “We’re going to shake things up a bit today, because I feel like it. Officer Chen, you’ll be riding with Detective Harper until further notice. Officer Nolan, you’ll be riding with Officer Bradford. Have fun with that. Now let’s get out there and be safe.” Sgt. Grey glanced at Nyla, as he walked out. She just barely nodded her head. Had Tim blinked he would have missed it. Yes, something was definitely off. Tim scowled when Nyla caught him glancing her way. She looked at Lucy. “C’mon Officer Chen, let’s roll.” Lucy and Nyla headed out of the roll call room...Lucy didn’t even look in Tim’s direction. Officer Nolan approached Tim. “Looking forward to riding with you today Officer Bradford.” Tim just frowned at him. “Go get the war bags. I have to have a word with Sgt. Grey. I’ll meet you at the shop.” Tim stalked out of the roll call room before John had a chance to say anything. “Wow. Yes sir.” He glanced at Officers West and Lopez. “What’s his problem?” Officer Lopez smirked. “Apparently he and Lucy are taking a break...at least that’s what she says. But I think there’s more to it. If you figure it out, let me know. C’mon West I don’t have all day.” Officer West rolled his eyes at John. The three of them left the roll call room. 

Tim marched into Sgt. Grey’s office without even knocking and shut the door. He stood with his arms crossed frowning at his boss. Sgt. Grey lifted his eyebrows. “Yes Officer Bradford?” Tim’s frowned deepened. “Ok, let’s have it. Tell me what’s going on.” Sgt. Grey just stared at him, his poker face strong. “Nothing’s going on. I just decided to switch up the playbook for today. And last time I checked, I’m the watch commander, so I can do that. Anything else?” Tim tried to get a read on his boss...oh yeah, something was definitely up. And the fact that Tim wasn’t privy to it only made his temper rise. “No sir.” Tim stalked out of the office and slammed the door. Sgt. Grey’s shoulders slumped. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could protect Officer Bradford before shit hit the fan. 

Several hours later into the shift Nyla glanced at Lucy. “Hey, you ok?” Lucy glanced at her. “I’m fine. I know what I have to do. And I’ll do it for Tim. I don’t know that he’ll ever speak to me again, but, at least his career will survive.” Nyla sighed. “I know this is hard Officer Chen. The way through this is to focus on everything Bradford taught you. He might be a pain in the ass, but he’s also one of the best cops I’ve ever worked with. Remember everything he taught you, because you’re going to need it. Now, what’s your plan for Randy?” Lucy glanced out the windshield as Nyla drove back to Mid Wilshire. They had a mountain of paperwork to do, it had been a busy shift. “When we bumped into him at the food trucks earlier, he was there. He noticed I wasn’t with Tim, and struck up a conversation with me. I’m meeting him for coffee after shift.” Nyla nodded her approval. “That’s good. Remember this is a marathon, not a sprint. But here’s a heads up...everything I found on him leads me to believe he’s working closely with the Morano’s. They’re California’s version of the mob. So be extremely careful. You’re going in as Officer Lucy Chen because it’s too much of a possibility that Randy has already seen you, and knows who you are. The idea is to get him to trust you, give up his secrets. Give him the impression that you and Tim are history and you’d make a damn good dirty cop. Ok?” Nyla fished something out of her pocket. It was a piece of paper that had two phone numbers on it. “The top number is my number...it’s a cell phone I used when I was undercover. If you need my help ASAP, you call that number. I’ll come back you up as fast as possible. The bottom number is Special Agent Reynold’s emergency number. If you get into a life and death situation, if you’re able, call either of these numbers. One if not both of us will come running.” Lucy glanced at her. “You do this for all your fellow undercover cops?” Nyla laughed. “No, just the ones I like. Chen, I know you’re a good cop. But this is your first undercover assignment, and it’s about as dangerous as an undercover assignment can get. If you need me, I’m there.” Lucy was grateful. Because as much as she wanted to save Tim and prove that she could do undercover work she was afraid she’d bitten off more than she could chew. 

Tim sat in the coffee house across the street from Mid Wilshire. He was exhausted from an extremely busy shift and from worrying about Lucy. He needed a pick me up just to get home he was so tired. Suddenly he heard a very familiar laugh and looked up. Lucy walked in with Detective Randy Thomas. She was laughing and smiling at him, and he had his hand on the small of her back as they approached the counter to place their orders. Tim couldn’t believe his eyes. What the hell was she doing here and with Detective Thomas? That guy was the biggest prick Tim had ever met. He was a lousy cop, Tim was pretty sure he was a dirty cop, and he was an all around shitty excuse for a person. They had gone to college and through the academy together, and Tim had never liked him. Lucy and Randy hadn’t seen Tim until he walked up to their table they had just claimed. “Officer Chen. Long day?” Lucy gasped and looked up. “Umm hi Officer Bradford. Yeah, it was busy, just getting some caffine to recharge.” Detective Thomas looked at Tim and smirked. “How’s it going Bradford? Seeing anyone new lately? Oh wait, that’s right, Lucy told me you two were taking a break, my apologies.” Lucy couldn’t look at him, and instead looked at her cell phone nervously. Tim glared at Detective Thomas. “Enjoy your evening detective, Officer Chen.” Tim threw his coffee cup so hard into the trash can by the door that it splattered everywhere and stalked out the door. He got into his truck and peeled out of the parking lot. “That guy is such a prick, you’re definitely better off without him. I knew him in college, he was a prick then too. Did you know he barely made it through the academy? That guy is dumb as a box of rocks, the only reason he graduated was because he knew who to fuck.” The waitress brought out their coffees, and Lucy had ordered a cheese danish as well. She smiled at Randy. “Yeah, my life’s improved a lot since we broke up. He made my life a living hell for the last year.” Randy grinned into his coffee, and then started telling Lucy all about his “friends in high places", without naming names or getting too specific, trying to impress her. Lucy plastered a smile on her face. Randy had no idea that Lucy had wired up for this first contact. ‘Oh yeah Randy, keep talking. You’re going down you bastard. And I’m going to be the one to take you down.’ 

Tim arrived to his house and pulled into his garage. He went inside the house. His heart was breaking. He couldn’t believe that after Lucy had told him she needed space that he’d find her in a coffee shop with the lowest scum on the planet. Detective Randy fucking Thomas. Of all the guys she could be interested in, and she chose him? Unbelievable. Tim went into his kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He popped the top and took a long drink. He had just pulled the bottle away from his lips, and then froze, the bottle in midair. Yeah, it was unbelievable. Lucy wouldn’t date anyone like that, especially not after Caleb Wright. Something was definitely going on. Tim put his beer down on the kitchen counter and ran his hands through his hair, grabbing the back of his neck. His mind was racing back to that last day Lucy was here. He hadn’t been here when she’d left, he’d been at a poker game. He’d come home expecting to find Lucy, but instead had found a note on the kitchen counter, and all of her stuff gone. Except….Tim raced to his bedroom. There on the nightstand was a picture of him and Lucy and her parents when he and Lucy had gone to visit them in Louisiana last month. Why hadn’t she taken it with her? A memory flashed into his mind...he remembered Lucy finding the key to her parent’s hideout in the bayou. The key had been hidden in a picture frame...the picture had been of the little cottage he and Lucy had eventually found her parents in. An idea came to Tim. He opened the frame and took the picture out. There taped on the back of the picture was a note from Lucy. “Always remember I love you. Love, the best rookie you’ve ever trained, your Boot.” She had signed and dated it...and the date was today. Tim didn’t know what the hell was going on, but he realized Lucy had left him a clue. He knew he had to trust her...even if it meant losing her.


	3. Nothing Is What It Seemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy meets the Morano crime family; Tim is arrested, and finds out the truth of what Lucy's been up to.

Lucy was in her apartment getting ready for her date with Randy. She was thankful that Jackson had moved in with Sterling several months ago. At least she wouldn’t have to worry about Jackson grilling her at home, at least not as much. She’d barely seen Tim, and when she had, their exchanges were brief and very cold, though Tim hadn’t seemed quite as upset as before. She and Randy had been “seeing” each other for several weeks now, and she’d done a damn good job convincing him that she and Tim were over, and that she was a cop who could potentially be turned. She was wired up again for tonight’s date...she’d been wired up for every interaction they’d had so far. Randy had been clueless. She put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup when she heard the doorbell. Lucy went to answer the door. She got into character and put a bright smile on her face. She opened the door. “Wow, doll you look incredible.” Randy leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him on the lips, but was always quick to make sure the kisses never lasted long. “Thanks! You look pretty handsome yourself. You still haven’t told me where we’re going...am I dressed appropriately?” Randy looked her up and down from head to toe, several times. He repulsed Lucy but she didn’t let it show. “You look great..and sexy as hell. C’mon, we’ve much to celebrate.” Lucy grabbed her purse and left her apartment with Randy, locking the door. “Oh yeah? Care to share?” Randy grinned at her. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard already. Tim Bradford was arrested earlier today. Turns out he’s a dirty cop.” Lucy’s head was spinning, and she missed the rest of the conversation as Randy led her to his car. As they got into his car and drove away, Randy smiled to himself. His plan was coming together nicely, and pretty soon, he’d never have to worry about Tim Bradford again. 

Tim Bradford sat in a holding cell, his head hanging in his hands. He couldn’t believe it. Just a couple of hours earlier, he’d been out walking Kujo when he rounded the corner to his neighborhood and saw his street swarming with cops. He realized they were at his house, and as soon as they saw him, they had come running, tackled him, and thrown him to the ground and arrested him like he was a common criminal. The accusations of being a dirty cop had floored him. And of course, who just happened to be the lead on this case, but his old nemesis Detective Randy Thomas? He had smiled as gleefully as a kid on Christmas morning when he’d slapped the cuffs on Tim and arrested him. Grey, Lopez, West, and Nolan had all rushed to the scene when they learned of what happened...but not Lucy. That hurt more than anything. Nolan had offered to take Kujo until things got straightened out, for which Tim was grateful. Lopez had taken Star, his newly adopted kitten. Tim looked up when he heard a noise. “What are you doing here Monica?” Monica motioned for the guard to open the cell, and she came in and sat down.” Let’s just say my people way outrank your people and leave it at that. Ready to get out of here Bradford? Let’s go.” Monica glanced around, perhaps a tad nervously. Tim had no idea what was going on, but he was grateful she was here. “Let’s go, and let’s not stop to chat with anyone ok? Move.” She grabbed Tim’s elbow and hustled him out to her FBI vehicle. They left the jail and Monica sighed a breath of relief.

“Ok, Rabbit, tell me what the hell is going on.” Tim had called her the nickname he had given her in college, and Monica’s nose wrinkled in distaste. He had nicknamed her that for the cartoon character Jessica Rabbit, because Monica was a redheaded knockout. She glanced at him. “All in due time Bradford, all in due time.. Just be glad I got you out of there when I did.” She kept driving and it was then Tim noticed the direction they were going. “Will you at least tell me where we’re going? This isn’t the way to my house.” Monica didn’t take her eyes off the road. “We’re going back to my place. Your house is compromised.” Compromised...the word put Tim on full alert. Something big was definitely going down. 

Monica arrived at her apartment complex, that overlooked the city. She pulled into the parking garage and parked. She quickly got out of the car and Tim did the same. They hit the elevator, as Monica ushered Tim in first. They stopped at the lobby level and got out. Monica peeked out and cast a quick glance around, before waving Tim out of the elevator. It was when he stepped out of the elevator that he saw Sgt. Grey and Detective Harper. Tim couldn’t look at his boss. Sgt. Grey stepped to Tim and put a hand on his shoulder. “Give me a little more credit Officer Bradford. I know the charges against you are bullshit.” Tim looked up suddenly, and was relieved to see that indeed his boss did still trust him. Monica cleared her throat. “Let’s take this upstairs shall we? Follow me.” The 4 of them got in the elevator, with Monica going in first and Sgt. Grey and Nyla flanking Tim on both sides. 

11 floors later, they stepped out of the elevator, and Monica led them to her apartment. She unlocked the door and led them inside, firmly shutting and locking the door. Everyone sat down and Tim noticed one of his suitcases in the foyer. He raised his eyes questioningly at Monica. “Sgt. Grey went by your house and got you some clothes. Welcome to your new home for the next few days Tim. Now, anyone want a drink or snacks before we get started? Everyone raised their hands, and Nyla went into the kitchen to help Monica. Tim and Wade went into the small living room and sat down. “Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” Tim was growing more frustrated by the minute. Monica and Nyla brought beers and chips and dip out for everyone. She handed Tim his beer as Nyla handed Wade his. Tim took a sip of his beer and waited. Monica glanced at Wade. Wade put his beer down and handed Tim a folder. Inside the folder was pictures of Tim at crime scenes, crime scenes that he had guarded as he waited for the detectives to show up. Tim looked up, confused. Sgt. Grey began to explain. “Someone has been keeping an eye on you, specifically when you worked crime scenes that tied back to the Morano crime family. Each of those scenes that you worked, a key piece of evidence went missing from it. The only common denominator here, besides the fact that they all tie back to the Morano’s, is you.” Sgt. Grey watched him steadily, gauging his reaction. He knew Tim was being set up, but he also wanted to see how close to the edge Tim was getting. Tim looked at his boss desperately. “Sarge, you know it wasn’t me. You can’t possibly think I did this.” Sgt. Grey threw up his hand, silencing Tim. “Relax Officer Bradford, I know you didn’t. We all know you didn’t. In fact, we know who did. Now we’ve got to prove it.” Tim looked around uneasily, a feeling of dread settling in his gut. “Who? Who do you think it is?” Sgt. Grey looked back at him and sipped his beer. “It’s Detective Randy Thomas. And we’ve already got someone undercover in on this. “And that’s when it hit Tim. He knew without even having to ask who that someone going undercover was; Lucy. 

Randy and Lucy pulled up to the huge mansion just outside of L.A. Lucy gasped. “What is this place? Who do you know that lives here?” Lucy looked at Randy questioningly. Randy just smiled. “Let’s not spoil the surprise. Let’s just say, I think you’ll like them, and I know they’ll like you.” Lucy grinned at him, but was a nervous wreck inside. She’d be willing to bet her badge she knew exactly who lived here...Francesco Morano, one of the leaders of the Morano crime family. Lucy gulped. Randy came around the car and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Ready to go in?” Lucy nodded, trying to hide her jittering nerves. Randy started to ring the doorbell when the maid open the door. “Welcome Mr. Thomas, Francesco is expecting you. He and his wife are waiting in the lounge.” Randy walked in with Lucy. Lucy glanced nervously around and offered the maid a smile. The maid smiled at her in return. “Right this way.” She led them to the lounge, and announced their arrival. “Mr. Morano? Mr. Thomas and his guest have arrived.” Franceso Morano turned around and smiled...an evil smile Lucy thought to herself. “Randy! Ah, welcome, welcome. And who is this beautiful woman on your arm?” Francesco came up to them and kissed Lucy’s hand. She wanted to gag. Randy looked at her and smiled and then back at Francesco. “This is my girlfriend, Lucy Chen. She’s a rookie cop with the LAPD.” Francesco frowned. “I didn’t know you dated the police, Randy.” He was giving Randy a dark look. “Relax Francesco, she’s not one of the good ones.” Francesco had had Randy working for him for years, and he trusted Randy’s judgement, so, if Randy had trusted Lucy enough to bring her here, Franceso wouldn’t question it...at least not yet. But he would definitely be checking out this Officer Lucy Chen as soon as he had a chance. Lucy and Randy spent the evening with Francesco and his wife, Vivian. As she tried to force herself to eat dinner, her thoughts wandered to Tim, and she wondered what he was doing. 

Tim threw the file across the room. “You put Lucy undercover in the Morano crime family? Have you all lost your fucking minds? She’s barely been on the job a year, she’s nowhere near ready for that kind of assignment! Who the fuck came up with this plan, because it’s bullshit!” Tim whirled on Monica. “It was you wasn’t it Monica? You put a rookie cop in an undercover assignment that she’s not trained for, that she’s nowhere near ready for, all so you can make a name for yourself here. What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Tim was still shouting. Monica looked at him calmly. She continued to stare at him until he sat down. “We didn’t have a choice Tim, and Lucy wanted to do this. It’s our best way of getting to Randy, and in turn getting to the Morano’s. And it’s working. She’s barely had to bat her eyes at Randy, and he immediately fell for it, hook line, and sinker. Randy’s ego will be his downfall, and we had to find the right person to tap into it.” Monica held up her hand, cutting off whatever else Tim was about to say.” And you know as well as I do, you’re not the person to do that. Randy hates you, he always has. But he always wants everything you have...and that includes Lucy. She was the obvious choice for this.” Tim sat down and closed his eyes, burying his head in his hands. He looked back up at Monica. "So what happens now?” Monica glanced at Sgt. Grey. “Officially, you’re under suspension, and on leave.” Tim’s face fell, and Sgt. Grey continued. “We have to play it that way Tim, or else Detective Thomas will know we’re onto him. You’ll be crashing here until further notice.” Tim glared back at him. Sgt. Grey glanced at Nyla, who hadn’t said a word. “And you might want to thank Detective Harper. She’s the one who first turned us onto this. Without her, you’d probably be sitting in a jail cell right now, or worse.” Tim glanced at Nyla. His voice was filled with barely controlled anger. “Thanks.” He took a sip of his beer, and Nyla laughed. “Wow, Bradford. Thanks. A real moment there.” He started to say something and she brushed him off. “Look, I know you’re upset and I know you’re worried about Officer Chen. But Agent Reynolds and Sgt. Grey are right...this was our only play against Detective Thomas, and we had to take it, before he took you down.” Tim nodded, his mind drifting to Lucy. This was a situation where he couldn’t do one damn thing to protect her and he felt helpless. “So what happens now?” Sgt. Grey looked at him. “You, Officer Bradford, can spend a nice few days off relaxing here.” Tim shook his head at his boss. “Not happening Sarge.” Sgt. Grey glared at him. “I’m only going to say this once Officer Bradford. You stay the hell away from this case, and the hell away from Officer Chen. Her life depends on it.” 

Shortly after Detective Harper and Sgt. Grey had left, Tim was out on the balcony overlooking the city of Los Angeles. He felt so lost and so helpless. The person who he loved more than anything in the world was in terrible danger, and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Monica came to join him on the balcony. “I know this is hard Tim...but don’t miss the silver lining here. Lucy is proving she’s got a real talent for undercover work. And as it turns out, she didn’t betray you after all. I need to get some sleep and you do too. I put your things in the guest room. Goodnight.” She gave him a quick hug and went to bed. Tim overlooked the twinkling lights of L.A. No, Lucy hadn’t betrayed Tim. But he knew she might have to if it meant the difference between her life and death.


	4. The Blue Templars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is bailed out of jail and finds out what's really going on. He must confront the demons of his past to save his future with Lucy.

Tim went back inside and shut the door to the balcony. He saw Monica at her dining room table, that she apparently used more as a desk. Papers and pictures and folders were scattered all over it. Monica was immersed in her work and didn’t notice Tim until he put a glass of juice in front of her. Tim knew his old friend too well to not notice how jumpy she was..and Monica was never jumpy. The Monica he knew was a total badass who wasn’t afraid of anything...she was the female version of him. Tim was getting the feeling that she hadn’t shared everything with him, or even Nyla or Sgt. Grey; there was more going on here, and he was getting to the bottom of it, now.

He sat down in front of her and pointed to the juice. She rolled her eyes, and guzzled it. “What are you, my dad now?” Monica winced as she heard the words coming out of her mouth. She knew Tim and his dad weren’t close. She shut her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to block out the headache that was coming on. “Sorry.” Tim studied his old friend, and decided he was done being shut out of this case. “Talk to me Rabbit. What’s really going on here?” Monica frowned at him. “I know you’re trying to take down Randy, and it will be my pleasure to help you do so. But there’s more going on here than just Randy and his bullshit isn’t there?” Monica looked away, wondering if she should tell Tim. He wasn’t FBI, but he was in law enforcement, and he was her friend; and he was in trouble. “Rabbit, you know you can tell me. We’ve been friends forever. Just talk to me, please.” Tim looked pleadingly at her. Monica decided to throw the rulebook out the window...she was good at knowing when to use it, and when to ignore it. “Have you heard of the Blue Templars, Tim?” He nodded his head. “Sure, they were like the unofficial IA of the NYPD, before IA was around, back in the 1970’s I think. They policed the police, as they used to say. It was before my time as a cop, but they were around when my uncle was NYPD. But I thought they disbanded years ago, because they became a place for corrupt cops to hide within the police department.” Monica nodded. “Well, they’re making a comeback in the bigger cities, and we have evidence of Blue Templar activity within the LAPD.” Tim was stunned. “This is bigger than just Randy. We think he’s the tip of the spear in this..and we think the Blue Templars in the LAPD are conspiring with the Morano’s.” Tim was furious. “And you sent my partner, my girlfriend, who has NO experience in undercover work, into this hornet’s nest?” Monica got pissed. “I didn’t have a choice Tim. And the only reason I told you this is because I don’t want you going off half cocked trying to play hero. Sgt. Grey is right...you HAVE to stay away from this case, and from Lucy.” Tim shut his eyes...Lucy had no clue what she had gotten herself into. 

Lucy was exhausted. She flopped down in her bed, having just taken a shower. She had managed to plant a bug in the Francesco Morano’s mansion, while he and Randy had gotten roaringly drunk. Fracnesco’s wife had gone to bed early, tired of dealing with the drinking. Randy had gotten a little too handsy on the way home, so Lucy put on a convincingly good performance that she had a migraine. She was just about to close her eyes when she heard the doorbell. Lucy groaned. She wanted whoever it was to go away so she could rest. Undercover work was emotionally draining. She sighed and got out of bed. She went to the door and looked through the peephole. She saw Tim standing on the other side of the door. She leaned her forehead against the door. Then she opened it. The sooner she talked to him, the sooner she could get rid of him. “What is it Tim...couldn’t you have called? I’m exhausted and I need to get to sleep, I’ve got to work in the morning.” Tim walked in and shut the door and locked it. “Is Randy here?” Lucy glared at him. “No, he’s not here. What do you want?” Tim walked to her, grabbed her face in his hands, and kissed her, hard. Lucy melted against him. Tim turned her around and backed her against the door, kissing her hard, running his fingers through her hair roughly. God he’d missed her. Lucy kissed him back, her tongue tangling with his. They both groaned, and Tim began feasting on her neck, running his hands down her body until Lucy shoved him away and rested her forehead on his chest. Tim braced his hands on the door and bowed his head. “Please Tim, I can’t do this.” She was close to crying, but she held the tears back. Tim gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. “Lucy, I know. I know what you’re doing. And you have to get out, now. This case is so much bigger than we thought, it’s bigger than you know.” Lucy shook her head no. She had to protect Tim. “Luce...please. You aren’t ready for this and you know it. We can find another way to take Randy down, and take the rest of them down too. You don’t have to do this.” The rest of them? Lucy didn’t know what he was talking about. But she did know it pissed her off that Tim doubted her abilities, even now. “I can do this Tim. I have to do this. I’m in too deep now.” Tim couldn’t believe his ears. “What the hell Lucy, why are you so insistent on staying in this case? What, you like Randy now? Are you trying to protect him? Did you sleep with him?” The words were out before he could stop himself. Lucy blinked back tears, and she shut her eyes, her arms wrapped around herself. She knew Tim didn’t truly believe that, but the words still hurt. Lucy shoved him aside, and opened the door. “You should leave now Tim. And don’t comeback until you’re invited.” Tim sighed, kicking himself for being so stupid. He tried to make amends. “Luce, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” He tried to hug her, but she stepped out of his reach. “Just go.” Tim walked out the door and turned to look at Lucy. Her eyes were expressionless as she quietly shut the door in his face and locked it. She rested her head on the door, as he did the same, on the other side of the door. “I love you, Boot.” He thought he had whispered it, and, feeling completely lost, turned and left. But Lucy had heard him, and whispered back, “I know. I love you too.” Unfortunately, Tim had already left before she said those words. Lucy went back to her bedroom, fell on the bed, and cried herself to sleep. 

Tim found himself at Angela and Wesley’s house. He was lost, and he needed a shoulder, as well as to find some perspective and objectivity. He knocked on the door before he realized how late it was. Shit, they were probably asleep. He started to leave when Angela opened the door, giving him a look of sympathy. “Sorry, I’m going. Didn’t realize the time. See ya.” Angela grabbed his arm before he could leave. “Don’t even think about it Tim. Wesley’s working on a case anyway, we weren’t asleep. And now I don’t have to fold the laundry.” Angela tugged him inside and closed the door. He sat at the kitchen table. Angela joined him a few minutes later, placing a glass of scotch in front of him. She took a drink of her own scotch as she looked at him. She sat down and grabbed his hand. “Talk to me.” Tim looked at her and shrugged and then downed half his whiskey. Angela raised an eyebrow at him. “I can’t tell you everything. Hell I can barely tell you anything. But what I can tell you is I fucked everything up with Lucy.” He looked into his scotch and shook his head, disgusted with himself. Angela looked at her old friend and wished she could change things for him. Maybe she could. “When I was with Isabelle, I gave her everything; and look how that turned out.” Angela leaned back in her chair and looked at Tim. “I can’t speak as to what went on with you and Isabelle, and I can’t speak as to what entirely is going on now since apparently most of it’s classified. But this is what I do know: you and Lucy are meant for each other. Only you won’t get out of your own way. You pulled her out of that barrel, but it’s like you can’t focus on anything but that. She told me that you told her that her tattoo meant the first day of the rest of her life. Perhaps it also means it’s the first day of the rest of your life as well. Lucy doesn’t need you to save her or rescue her. She needs you to trust her and believe in her, and just love her.” Tim looked at Angela, and sighed. Maybe Angela was right. “Ang, I’ve been down this road once already. Like I said I gave Isabelle everything and it still didn’t work. Maybe I’m just not meant to be with anyone.” Angela looked at Tim square in the eyes. “You didn’t give Isabelle everything. You didn’t give her your heart. But you have given your heart, all of it, to Lucy. And it’s scaring the shit out of you.” Tim looked back at Angela and sighed. As usual, his best friend could read him like an open book.


	5. Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy begins uncovering Detective Randy Thomas' secrets...and they are far worse than she thought.

Nyla glanced worriedly at her partner. “You look like hell Chen. You Ok?” Lucy sighed. No, she wasn’t fucking ok. She was having to betray the man she loved, with a man she despised, and in her spare time, she was hanging out with one of the biggest crime families Los Angeles had ever seen. No, she was definitely not ok. Nyla sighed. “Take it from someone who’s been there. You can’t sacrifice everything for this job.” Lucy nodded. “I know. But I have to do this, for Tim. He knows what’s going, and says there’s more going on than I realize. He asked me to back off of this case. But I can’t.” Nyla shook her head. She knew, all too well, what it was like to be obsessed with a case. 

Nyla and Lucy joined the others for lunch at the food trucks. Nolan was riding with Smitty, now that Bradford was suspended, and he was hating every minute of it. “How much longer until shift ends?” Lopez and West laughed. Lucy looked at him and smiled. “Not enjoying your time with Smitty?” Nolan looked back at her. “About as much as you enjoyed your first week with Bradford.” Lucy’s face fell. Nolan didn’t know what he had said wrong, but he knew it was something. Lopez quickly changed the subject. “Where is Smitty anyway?” Nolan rolled his eyes. “He’s taking a nap in the shop.” West busted out laughing. “You guys have had what, 4 calls today?” Nolan glared at him. “3, we’ve had 3 calls. And I’m already worn out just listening to him complain about everything in between those 3 calls!” Nyla laughed and got up from the table to call her daughter, West and Nolan went to throw their trash from lunch away. Lopez seized the opportunity. “Look Chen, I don’t know what’s going on with you and Bradford, or you and Thomas, I pretty much don’t know any damn thing. But I do know that Tim loves you. He’s put himself out there for you more than he ever has for anyone. Think about that ok?” Lopez got up when her radio signaled she and West had a call. Lucy was lost in thought when Nyla rejoined her. “What are your plans tonight Chen?” Lucy looked at Nyla, with a determined look on her face. “Randy’s going to play poker with some friends. And while he’s out, I’ll be snooping around his house.” Nyla’s eyes widened. “Sounds like fun. You want some company?” Lucy grinned and nodded. “Absolutely.” 

Monica was sitting on her balcony, sipping a glass of wine when Tim let himself into her apartment. He walked out to join her on the balcony. He knew she was royally pissed at him. “Hey, Rabbit, got any of that left for me?” Monica stood up and glared at him and stormed inside. Tim rolled his eyes, and followed her. “Rabbit, look…” Monica turned to glare at him. “You were specifically told to stay the hell away from this case. You were specifically told to stay the hell away from Lucy. Instead, you do the exact opposite. Are you trying to blow this damn case? Are you trying to get Lucy killed? What the hell is wrong with you?!?” Monica slammed her wineglass down on the kitchen counter, practically breaking it. “How do you know you weren’t followed? How do you know Randy or the Morano’s or both don’t have eyes on Lucy 24, 7?” Tim hung his head, and then looked at her. “I had to see her.” Monica laughed bitterly. “Oh yeah, and how did that go? Not too well from what I hear!” Tim sighed. “I’m sorry.” He felt completely useless. Monica dragged him to her dining room table and shoved him into a chair. “Here, if you want to do something useful, look through this crap. Try and help us identify the other Blue Templars.” Monica sat across from him and began digging through the paperwork. Tim began digging through the mountain of paperwork. At least he was finally doing something useful. 

“Do you really have to go out? I was hoping we could stay in. I haven’t seen you all week.” Lucy was sitting on Randy’s couch in his house, pretending to pout that he was going out for the evening. She was just counting down the minutes until he was gone. Randy grinned and bent down to kiss her as he grabbed her breast roughly. Lucy winced. “I know baby, but I promised the guys I’d be there tonight. You’ve been keeping me busy and I’ve missed the last 3 poker nights. I promise I won’t be out late.” He bent to kiss her again, and noticed the troubled look on her face. “Bradford still giving you trouble?” Lucy schooled her features and produced the perfect poker face. “No, I told you we’re through.” Randy cocked his head to the side, and Lucy held her breath. “I don’t know why he’s not been fired already. He will be soon, don’t worry.” Randy had a confident look on his face...Lucy wanted to hurl. “Will you be here when I get back?” Lucy gave him her brightest smile. “I’ll definitely be here, don’t worry.” Randy smiled and kissed her goodbye before heading out the door. Now all Lucy had to do was wait for darkness to fall and Nyla to get here. 

Nyla finally arrived after Lucy texted her the coast was clear. “We have 4, maybe 5 hours, max. Randy’s out playing poker with friends.” Nyla had parked down the street, around the corner from Randy’s house. “Ok, then. Let’s get to it.” 3 hours later they had found exactly nothing. Lucy was leaving Randy’s bedroom when she felt the floor move. It creaked. She froze, and stepped on the same spot again. The floor felt like it moved, again. What in the world? She texted Nyla that she had found something, and Nyla rushed upstairs. “What you got Chen?” Lucy shrugged. “I’m not sure, but it feels like the floor moves when I step in this particular spot.” Chen showed her what she was talking about and Nyla heard the floor creaking. Nyla frowned. Lucy dropped to her hands and knees, feeling around on the floor, when she realized a couple of the floorboards were loose. Excitedly, she gently pried one of the floor boards up with her hands, and gasped when it came neatly up. “Here, use this.” Nyla thrust a flashlight into Lucy’s hands. Lucy shined the light into the hole in the floor and gasped. “Holy shit. There’s a small cache of weapons in here and some of them still have evidence tags on them! There’s also bundles of cash, what looks like several bricks of cocaine, and a book of some sort.” Lucy grabbed the book and opened it….and received her second shock of the evening. The book was filled with pictures of her, pictures of her and Tim together, and pictures of Tim by himself. It looked like Randy had been stalking them for months. The pictures made Lucy sick to her stomach, and she almost threw up. They were pictures of her and Tim at work, at home, pictures of her at her apartment, pictures of Tim at his house. There was even several pictures of Tim and Lucy and Tim kissing. What the hell? Just then Lucy and Nyla heard the front door open. “Honey, I’m home!” Lucy and Nyla could immediately tell Randy was definitely drunk. Nyla’s voice dropped to a whisper. Lucy looked around, panicking, when Nyla grabbed her shoulders to make Lucy look at her. “Ok, here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going out the window. You get out of this room as quick as you can, because if he finds you in here, he’s going to think you’re up for some playtime, and I doubt you want to give him that. Go!” Lucy nodded, thrust the book into Nyla’s hands, quickly replaced the floorboard, and bolted out of the room. Nyla quickly ran to the upstairs window, and climbed out of it. She eased herself along the roof until she rounded a corner and was out of sight. Thankfully there was an old tree growing close to the house. She jumped onto a branch, barely making it. She scraped her hands on the way down, but quickly climbed down the tree, landed in the yard, and ran through neighbor’s yards until she hit the street her car was parked on. She was about to get into her car when a thought occurred to her. She needed to get eyes on Chen and make sure she was safe. Nyla tossed the book into her car through the cracked window, and it landed on the back seat. She turned around and skulked back to Randy’s house under the cover of darkness. 

“Lucy? Where are you?” Lucy closed her eyes. She had made it out of Randy’s bedroom, but unfortunately she hadn’t had time to make it back downstairs. She decided to wing it, hoping for the best. “I’m up here Randy.” Randy turned towards the direction of Lucy’s voice and his eyes narrowed. She was obviously upstairs, but why? He trotted upstairs, and Lucy ran into his arms, practically knocking him over. “Hey baby, glad to see you too.” He tried to kiss her when he noticed her face. “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you ok?” Lucy shook her head. “I thought I heard something up here, and when I went to check, I realized I didn’t have my weapon on me. Pretty stupid huh?” She looked at him sheepishly. “Did you find anything?” Randy looked a lot more alert now than he had been a few minutes before. Lucy shook her head. “No. I guess I should have told you, I...I sometimes get freaked out at night, by myself. Because of what happened.” Randy frowned at her. “Lucy that was last year. You should be over that by now.” Randy’s coldness about the trauma Lucy had been through hurt her. She knew he was a piece of scum, and really didn’t care about his opinion. But his coldness about everything Lucy had had to endure just to survive hurt just the same. But, Lucy realized, Randy’s shitty attitude had just given her a way out. “You’re right. I’m not going to be great company tonight, so I think I’ll head home. I’m sorry Randy, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” She hugged him, though what she really wanted to do was beat his ass, and trotted down the stairs. She grabbed her purse and keys, and looked up at Randy, who was standing at the foot of the stairs. She noticed he hadn’t come downstairs to stop her. “Lunch tomorrow? I’m off.” Randy smiled, but his smile sent chills up Lucy’s spine. “Sure, sounds great.” Lucy quickly left. Randy stared at his front door, and then turned around and glanced at his bedroom. Had Lucy left because she really had been scared? Or had Lucy been up to something while he was out? He was too drunk to really think logically at the moment, but something told him Lucy had been snooping. The question rolling around in his mind made him more and more uneasy as he thought about it. What had she found? And what was he going to do about it? Randy decided he’d worry about it in the morning, went into his bedroom, and passed out on the bed. After all, she’s just a rookie cop. 

Lucy was just leaving Randy’s street when she saw Nyla walking along the sidewalk. “You want a ride?” Nyla hopped in, and Lucy drove her to her car around the corner. “How did you get away?” Nyla was impressed that Lucy had found a way to leave Randy’s house so soon after Randy had gotten home. “I pretended to have hurt feelings. Randy doesn’t like dealing with hurt feelings. Plus, he was drunk. He’s probably already passed out.” Nyla looked relieved. She got out of Lucy’s car, retrieved the book and handed it to Lucy. “Hear, make you sure you give this to Sgt. Grey or Agent Reynolds.” Lucy shook her head. “I’ll let you do that. You’ll probably see them before I will.” Nyla nodded. “You sure you’re ok?” Lucy looked back at her. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for coming tonight. I’ll see you in the morning.” Nyla got in her car, waved to Lucy, and drove off. Lucy sat in her car, lost in thought. The truth was, she didn’t want to be the one to give that book to anyone, because she was trying to avoid Tim as much as possible right now. And there was a good chance she’d bump into him...especially if she met up with Agent Reynolds. Lucy closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She was so drained, and so tired. She opened her eyes,, put the car in gear, and drove away. She didn’t notice the dark SUV with tinted windows slowly pull out of it’s hiding place and begin to follow her.


	6. Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Reynolds threatens to take Lucy off the case, when she finds out why Lucy is so obsessed with this case. Lucy tells Agent Reynolds what she and Detective Harper found in Detective Thomas' house.

Lucy was almost home when she glanced in her rear view mirror again. Damn. That dark SUV with tinted windows was still following her. She fished her cell phone out of her pocket and called Nyla. “Officer Chen? You home yet?” Lucy sped up and glanced in the mirror again, the SUV sped up too. “Harper I’ve got a problem. I’m almost to my apartment, but I’m being followed. I can’t go home.” Nyla heard the slightest bit of panic in Lucy’s voice. Nyla summoned her best T.O.’s voice. “Calm down Chen. DO NOT go home. They probably already know where you live, but let’s not chance it. You know that 24 hour coffee house you love that’s close to work? Go there. I’ll meet you there in 10.” She hung up and cursed. Nyla was about to go to bed when Lucy had called her. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her phone, gun, badge, and purse and rushed out the door. She only hoped Chen followed her instructions. 

Lucy pulled into the parking lot of the coffee house, which was mostly deserted. She glanced around and saw the SUV also pull into the parking lot, on the opposite side. No one got out of the vehicle, however. Lucy didn’t know whether to run into the coffee house, or floor it out of the parking lot. She’d been about to floor it, when the SUV suddenly left, disappearing into the night. Lucy let out a cry of relief and closed her eyes. She screamed when she heard a noise, and then realized it was Nyla, tapping on her window. Lucy was shaking as she got out of the vehicle. “Hey, you ok?” Nyla looked at Lucy, concern written all over her face. “C’mon Chen, let’s go have some of that ridiculous herbal tea you like. You’re too upset to drive and right now and I’m too wired up for coffee.” They went inside, placed their orders, and claimed a small table in the back.

Lucy told Nyla what happened. Nyla sighed as the waitress brought out their tea. “Clearly, they were trying to send you a message. The question is who was it, and what was the message?” Lucy sipped her tea. “I think it was the Morano’s. It couldn’t have been Randy, he was completely trashed when he got home. Although I’m not sure what exactly they’re trying to tell me.” Just then, Monica strolled through the door of the coffee shop. Nyla waved her over. Lucy was surprised to see Monica. “Agent Reynolds? What are you doing here?” Monica glanced at Nyla, who nodded encouragingly at her. “Detective Harper called me. Good work Officer Chen. She told me about what you two found at Detective Thomas’ house tonight. Now you can go home and relax, we’ll take it from here.” Lucy was stunned. “What do you mean go home and relax? I just made a big break in this case, but it’s far from over. I can prove Randy is dirty, and knows the Morano’s, but I can’t prove yet that he’s conspiring with them. I need more time.” Monica shook her head. “It’s getting too dangerous Officer Chen. Detective Harper filled me in your little incident at Randy’s house tonight. What if you hadn’t gotten out in time?” Nyla looked at Lucy, then back at Monica. “Officer Chen was also followed from Detective Thomas’ house to this coffee house. Dark colored SUV, tinted windows. She never made contact with the occupants though. Chen, did you get the license plate?” Lucy shook her head. Monica sighed, glancing around the coffee shop. “This case is moving quickly Officer Chen. And there’s more going on here than you’re aware of, which is another reason why I’m here.”

Monica filled her in on the Blue Templars, and their alleged activities within the LAPD. Lucy spoke up excitedly. “I think I know who the others might be. Randy has poker nights every week, several in fact. I bet some of the others who attend these games could also be part of the Blue Templars.” Lucy was looking confidently at Monica. Monica nodded her head. “It’s an interesting theory, and one I’ll definitely have checked out. But not by you.” Lucy frowned at her. “Agent Reynolds, I can do this. Randy and I are already “dating” so to speak. He won’t think twice about me tagging along to one of his poker nights.” Monica looked at Lucy and sighed, struggling to make a decision. Under the circumstances, Lucy seemed to be pulling this assignment off beautifully. But she was still a rookie, and so much could go wrong. Not to mention, Tim was falling apart at the seams, little by little. But they were too close to nailing Detective Thomas to turn back now. Monica nodded her head. “Ok, ok, I’ll keep you on this. But don’t try to be a hero Officer Chen. You have nothing to prove to anyone. If anything feels off in the slightest, you get the hell out of there, as fast as you can. When do you think you can set this up?” Monica hoped she was making the right decision. Lucy smiled. “Well, he just played poker tonight, so it will probably be a couple of days. But the games are getting more and more frequent, so it shouldn’t be too long.” Monica nodded. She looked at Nyla. “Was there anything else, Detective?” Nyla nodded, and pulled the book Lucy had found out of her purse and handed it to Monica. “We found this earlier tonight in Detective Thomas’ house, hidden under the floor with everything else we found.” She handed Monica the book, who opened it. Monica gasped. “God, he’s been stalking both Officer Chen and Tim much longer than I would have thought. No, this changes everything. Officer Chen I’m pulling you off this case, and you and Tim are both going into protective custody right now.” Monica whipped out her phone, preparing to call her boss, when Lucy stopped her. “No Agent Reynolds, please! I can do this! You have to let me do this. I can close this case. I’m so close, don’t pull me off now. Please!” Lucy implored her. Monica looked intently back at her. Her voice softened. “Officer Chen, why is it so important to you to stay on this case? I realize part of it is because of Tim, but what else is going on here?” Lucy looked down at her tea, struggling to find the words. She looked back up at Monica. “After I was abducted and left for dead, Tim was the one who found me. He pulled me out of that barrel and brought me back to life.” Monica waited patiently, unsure where this conversation was headed. Lucy took a deep breath and continued. “But it’s like he can’t get past that moment when he pulled me out. None of them can...well, except for Detective Harper.” Lucy glanced at Nyla and laughed softly, who smiled back at her. “They all still see me as poor Lucy, the helpless victim of Caleb Wright. None of them see me anymore as what I really am...a damn good cop who can take care of herself. I have to do this.” Monica looked away, and that set Lucy off. She grabbed her purse, and stormed off, turning around to look back at Nyla and Monica. “You can take me off this case if you want, but I’m still going to bring Detective Thomas down. With or without your help.” Lucy slammed out of the coffee house, jumped in her car, and took off. Monica sighed and looked back at Nyla. “Detective Harper, help me out here. I don’t know Officer Chen as well as you do. Do you think she can do this?” Nyla looked at Monica and nodded her head. “I think she not only can do this, I think she needs to do this. She’s not just trying to prove to her fellow cops that she survived Caleb Wright, she’s also trying to prove it to the cop she’s in love with, Officer Bradford. But most especially, she’s trying to prove it to herself too.” Monica nodded. She’d leave Officer Chen on the case, for now, anyway. She just hoped it didn’t wind up costing them the whole case. 

Lucy lay in bed later that night, but couldn’t sleep, staring at the ceiling, her mind racing. No one seemed to have any faith in her in anything anymore. Tim thought she was sleeping with Randy, Monica thought she was in over head with this case, and her fellow patrol cops didn’t have a clue what was going on, but they had all seemed to mention at some point they were worried about her. “Damn you all, I hung on long enough to make it out of that damn barrel. I made it out of that damn barrel!” 

Monica let herself into her apartment. She was bone tired. But at least she possibly, finally had a plan to take Randy down, as well as identify and take down the rest of the Blue Templars. Tim was on the couch, staring at the tv, but not really watching it. Monica had debated with herself the entire way home about whether or not she should tell Tim about the book. In the end, she decided she had to tell him. He had a right to know. And maybe it would finally convince him that there was nothing truly going on between Lucy and Randy; she knew he still had his doubts about that. Tim glanced up as Monica sat down. “You were out late. Something new with the case?” Monica took his beer from him and took a long sip, downing half of it. Tim raised an eyebrow at her. “Rabbit? What happened?” he put his beer on the coffee table and looked at her, concerned. Monica pulled the book out of her briefcase. “You need to see this. But before I show it to you, you have to PROMISE me you won’t do anything. I mean it Tim...we are close to nailing Randy, and I will not let you fuck this case up anymore than you already have, are we clear?” Tim nodded his head. He knew when Monica started dropping F bombs that meant she was deadly serious. She handed him the book, and he opened it. The pictures made his stomach turn. He looked through every page, then tossed the book on the coffee table, disgusted with Randy, and even more disgusted with himself. “Damnit.” Tim breathed the word as he closed his eyes, and shook his head. Monica felt sorry for him. “I know those pictures are hard to see Tim. It looks like Randy has been stalking you and Lucy for several months now...exactly what he did to us in college. He still wants everything you have, he’s still obsessed with you.” Tim glanced at her and put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her briefly. “It’s not that...or not only that.” He closed his eyes again briefly, before telling her the rest. “You know I went to see Lucy the other night and we had a major fight. I didn’t tell you why though. I went to see her because I was crazy out of my mind with worry….but also because I was insanely jealous. I accused her of sleeping with Randy. I knew better, but the words just came out anyway.” He leaned forward and covered his face with his hands. Monica gently rubbed his back. “Ok, yeah, that was a pretty crappy thing to do. I knew your mind was going in that direction. But Tim surely you can see from these pictures that not only does Lucy completely love you, but she would never cheat on you with anyone...and she especially wouldn’t give it up to someone like Randy.” Tim nodded and glanced at Monica. “Yeah, I know, but I don’t know how to fix it with her. And I can’t fix it with her right now anyway. You yourself told me I have to stay away from her, and you’re right.” Monica continued to rub his back, as she was formulating a plan. “Maybe I can bend that rule. I saw Lucy tonight at a coffee shop close to Mid-Wilshire. She says someone followed her from Randy’s house tonight to the coffee shop, but she’s not sure who. Her best guess is the Morano’s. I agree with her on that.” Tim looked sharply at her, concern written all over his face. Monica spoke quickly. “ I don’t think they’re going to do anything to her...nothing indicates that. I think they’re just keeping an eye on her. And I don’t think Randy suspects anything...yet. Lucy’s doing a damn good job on this assignment, but, I think she’d do an even better job if she had a clearer head. I’m going to arrange a meeting for you two, so you two can clear the air. Lucy needs to keep her head in the game if she’s going to make it through this case. So cut your bullshit, before you fuck up my case and lose the best thing that’s ever happened to you.” Monica smiled at him as she got up, and retrieved her cell phone, calling Lucy to make the arrangements. Tim hoped to hell he would be able to find the words to fix things between him and Lucy, because Monica was right. Lucy was indeed the best thing to ever happen to him.


	7. Breaking All The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica throws out her rulebook, and arranges a meeting for Tim and Lucy, so they can clear the air. Tim finally comes clean to Lucy, and himself, about his true feelings for her.

Tim was a bundle of nerves. Monica had arranged for Lucy to meet Tim at Monica’s apartment, while she went into the office for a while. She figured it was the safest place she could come up with for their “meeting” on such short notice. And there was great security at her apartment complex anyway. The case was heating up, quickly, and she needed Lucy on her A game. She thought the best way to ensure that would happen would be for Lucy and Tim to clear the air between them before either one of them made another dumb move. Tim thought back to what Monica had said to him before she left. “Don’t fuck this up Tim; my case, or your chance with Lucy. She’s good for you. And do me a favor and remember a couple of things. One, she’s not Isabelle. And two…” Monica had hesitated and Tim had looked at her, afraid of what she would say next. Monica cleared her throat. “Two...you pulled Lucy out of that barrel. But she hung on long enough for you to find her and pull her out of that barrel. Don’t just see her as a victim...recognize the total badass that she is.” 

Tim realized he had done a lot worse to Lucy than just accusing her of sleeping with Randy. He had been treating her like a victim, ever since he had rescued her from that barrel all those months ago. Maybe not on purpose, but he had treated her in a way that made her feel like he had no faith in her, like he couldn’t count on her to have his back, like he didn’t totally trust her. He could see that now. And he vowed he’d do whatever it took to show her that he did in fact believe in her. And he knew he’d have to once and for all be totally clear about his feelings for her. He’d never been more scared in his life. He was pacing back and forth across Monica’s living room when he heard the soft knock at the door. He looked through the peephole, and saw Lucy on the other side of it. He opened the door, pulled her into this arms, and shut the door. And then he just held her. 

Lucy buried her head in his chest as Tim held her tightly against him. She had missed him so much. His words still cut her deep, but she wasn’t thinking about that now. She leaned back in his arms and looked at him. He looked like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. She gently kissed him. “Hi.” Tim kissed her deeply back. “I’ve missed you so much Luce.” He sighed and disentangled himself from her arms. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the couch. He sighed as they sat down. “We have to talk, Boot.” Lucy looked down at her hands, which were clasped together. “I know we do.” Tim looked away, unsure where to even begin. Lucy just stared at him and waited. Tim looked back at Lucy. She deserved to see his eyes when he unloaded everything. “First, I need to say I’m sorry for the other night. I know you’re not sleeping with Randy. I know you wouldn’t compromise yourself like that just for a case, and I know you sure as hell wouldn’t someone like Randy get within 10 feet of you under normal circumstances. And I know…” He took a deep breath, and continued on. “I know you love me and wouldn’t hurt me like that. I know all of that Lucy, I do, I promise.” Lucy felt tears welling up. “Then why did you accuse me of sleeping with him? If you know all of that, if you really believe all of that, how could you say those things to me? Do you know how much you hurt me?” Lucy looked away and started to get up, but Tim grabbed her arm and kept her still. He cradled his hand against her cheek and turned her face to look back at him. She had her eyes closed, and wouldn’t open them. “Yeah, I do know, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Lucy. I said those things because I was out of my mind with jealousy. Because all I could think about was him touching you when I couldn’t.” Tim took a deep breath and decided it was now or never. “Because I am totally, hopelessly, and completely in love with you, and the thought of losing you absolutely fucking terrifies me.”

Lucy was stunned. She had suspected for a long time that Tim loved her...but he had never said the words to her before. He had hinted at them, or implied that he did, and she thought she had heard him whisper them once, but he had never outright said it like that before. Lucy let out a cry and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close as she cried. He held her tightly, letting out a shaky breath, so thankful that she apparently had forgiven him and was giving him another chance. He gently pushed her away so he could see her face. “There’s something else I need to tell you Boot. I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you these past few months after…., well, after.” Lucy knew he was referring to after he had found her in the barrel. “I thought I was helping you, giving you time to recover from all of that, by being more protective of you than normal and trying to shield you from things, but I see now what I was really doing was undermining your confidence in yourself as a woman, and as a police officer. There is no one, and I mean NO ONE, I trust more to have my back than you. I’m not just saying that. You’re a damn good cop...you wouldn’t be on a case of this magnitude if you weren’t. I might have trained you, but you bring a lot to this job that I could never teach you. Some people have it, and some people don’t.” Lucy looked at him, puzzled. “Have what?” Tim smiled. “I believe Monica calls it being a badass. You are a total badass Officer Lucy Chen.” She smiled at him as he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her, hard, and Lucy moaned. She kissed him back, and his tongue tangled with hers. Several minutes later, they came up for air. Lucy stared at him before closing her eyes, a sense of peace finally coming over her. She had been anxious and on edge for what felt like forever. She snuggled closer to him. “Luce? What is it?” Tim looked down at her, concern etched in his face. “Has Monica filled you in on the case?” Tim rolled his eyes. “Yes, she has, but I don’t want to talk about the damn case right now…unless you need to, and then we will. If you need to talk about it, we will absolutely talk about it.” Lucy shook her head no, and snuggled even further into Tim. She just wanted to let her mind rest, and forget about everything for a couple of hours. They stayed like that for a while, before Lucy looked up at him. “How long is Monica going to be gone?” Tim looked down at her, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “Long enough for me to show you, several times, how much I love you.” 

He stood up and jerked Lucy into his arms. He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her roughly, backing her into the guest bedroom as they walked. Lucy was kissing him back with the same fierceness that he was kissing her. They entered the bedroom and he slammed the door with his foot. He turned her around and rammed her back against the door. Lucy moaned into his mouth as Tim kissed her deeply, shoving his tongue deep down her throat. Lucy ran her hands up his back and into his hair as he ran his arms down her body. He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around him as they grinded against each other. Lucy laughed into his mouth. She pushed him away, and towards the bed. Then she pushed him hard enough that he fell onto the bed. She laughed again before he reached for her arm and yanked her on top of him. She laughed, and then looked down at Tim. Tim’s face turned serious as he studied her face. He traced his finger along her hair and down her cheek. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Lucy’s laugh faded as she saw the look on Tim’s face. He stared back up at her. “You weren’t looking at me before when I said it, you had your eyes closed. I love you Lucy Chen. I have almost since the first time I saw you.” Lucy smiled, with tears threatening to come again. Tim leaned up as Lucy leaned down and they kissed each other like their lives depended on it. Tim flipped her over and began feasting on her neck as they tore at each other’s clothes. Tim stayed true to his word and showed her, 5 times to be exact, how much he loved her. The clothes were scattered all over the floor, and the bed was an absolute wreck by the time they drifted off to sleep, completely wrapped up in each other. 

Tim woke up several hours later. Lucy was still sound asleep, snuggled against him. He hurt in places he didn’t know he had. He glanced at Lucy and saw his mark in several places on her neck and shoulder. He knew he had put several other marks on her in places that were currently hidden under the covers. He couldn’t help but smile. He got out of bed, and stared at Lucy, still smiling. He couldn’t help but be amazed that he of all people had fallen for his rookie. Laughing to himself, he went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, figuring Monica would be home soon. About 20 minutes later, she strolled through the front door. “Hi Kids! I’ve got pizza, and booze.” She went into the kitchen and deposited two pizzas, wine, and beer onto the counter. Lucy had just come out of the guest room, when she saw Monica and froze. Tim was sitting on the couch, and tried to hide his grin. Monica looked from one to the other and smirked. “I trust you two got everything worked out?” Lucy nervously fingered her wet hair, and Monica just laughed. “Don’t worry about it Lucy. Why do you think I stayed at the office so long? Now I’m starving, and I’m sure you two probably worked up an appetite. Let’s eat this pizza before it gets cold, and fine tune our plan.” Tim looked at Monica. “Plan? What plan?” Monica rolled her eyes. “Unlike you, I’ve been working all day, and I’m starving. Pizza first.” Lucy laughed and took the pizzas to the dining room table and glanced at all the papers and files scattered all over it. “Umm...let’s eat this outside.”

Lucy took the pizzas on the balcony, followed by Monica who was carrying paper plates and napkins. Tim brought up the rear with the booze and glasses. Once they were settled at the little table on her balcony, Monica looked at both of them. “Before we get started on this plan, I have to know. Are you two ok? Because if you’re not, then I need you to get ok. I need your A game on this Lucy.” Lucy smiled at Monica, and Tim leaned in and kissed her cheek. Monica rolled her eyes. “Ok, that answers that.” Monica dived into her pizza, and Tim frowned. He knew Monica was a workaholic, but sometimes she got too wound up in a case. “Rabbit, have you eaten at all today?” Monica rolled her eyes. “I’m eating now, see?” She took another huge bite of pizza. Tim smirked. Ok, what’s this plan I’ve yet to hear about?” Lucy looked at Monica...she wasn’t sure what, if any of it she should tell Tim. “Randy plays poker, and apparently, his poker games are getting more and more frequent. Lucy’s going to tag along on the next one. Because it’s highly possible at least some of the others that attend these game are Blue Templars.” Tim shook his head. Before he could say anything, Lucy started in on him. “Damnit Tim. Did you not just tell me a few hours ago that you had confidence in me and my skills as a police officer? That you trusted me to have your back over anyone else?” Tim gave her a heated look. “I remember everything we said...and did...a few hours ago, Boot.” Lucy blushed as she looked away. “The point I was about to make is yes, you should go to this poker game. But not by yourself. Not without any backup. So I’ll be going with you.” Monica practically choked on her pizza. “Seriously Tim? Like that will happen. Randy can’t stand you, and he knows you can’t stand him. What the hell makes you think he’d let you attend this poker game?” Monica shook her head and went back to her pizza. “Because Monica, like you said, Randy can’t stand me. You think he wouldn’t jump at the chance to humiliate me, in front of all his buddies? You think he wouldn’t love the chance to rub it in my face, in front of his buddies, that Lucy chose him over me?” Lucy looked worriedly at Tim. “Tim, I didn’t…” Tim grabbed her hand and leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. “I know you didn’t choose him over me Boot. But that’s the impression you gave him, right? Well, let’s play it up to our advantage.” Monica had been silently eating her pizza. It was a damn good plan. But she had one concern. “Tim...you realize in order to pull this off, Lucy will have to pretend to be with Randy right? Which means all the snuggling you’re doing right now, she might have to do that with Randy, in front of you. You get that right? And you can’t react to it...at least not the way you’ll want to react to it. Can you handle this?” Tim looked at Monica with a pained expression. “You’ve never doubted me or my abilities before Rabbit.” His voice was just a tad more defensive than he meant it to be, and Monica raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ve also never seen you go undercover before, especially on one of my cases, especially with a woman you’re in love with, who happens to be your fellow cop.” Tim hadn’t thought about it that way. “Point taken, but yes, Rabbit, I can handle it.” Tim, Lucy, and Monica got busy planning as they finished their pizza.

What they had no way of knowing, was Randy had been busy making plans of his own.


	8. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Tim meet at the poker game...Randy meets his fate.

Lucy and Randy were on their way to the poker game at Francesco Morano’s mansion, deep in the Hollywood Hills. Lucy glanced at Randy again, uneasily. “I still don’t understand all of this Randy. Why would you even invite Bradford to something like this? Everyone knows you two hate each other.” Randy laughed smugly, as his hand rested on Lucy’s thigh. He squeezed, a tad too hard. “Just trust me babe. Bradford is up to his eyeballs in dirt. He wants to continue his law enforcement career, he’ll show up and play poker tonight. If he doesn’t, he gets served up on a silver platter to IA.” Randy had finished planting evidence against Tim in Tim’s house. Some of the evidence Randy had stolen however, he had kept for himself, for insurance, just in case.

Randy drove up to the gate, and waited. There were lights, security cameras, a call box, and a huge, 12 foot fence surrounding the property. Randy pushed the button on the call box. After waiting a few minutes the gate slowly opened. Randy drove slowly up the long, winding driveway. Finally the huge mansion with floor to ceiling windows revealed itself. There were already several cars parked in the circular driveway. Lucy got out as Randy did. He took her hand and smiled. “I’ve never been to a high stakes poker game like this before.” Randy just shook his head and laughed. “Babe, about that...there’s no poker game. We’re meeting the Blue Templars.” Randy studied her face, gauging her reaction. “I’ve heard of the Blue Templars, but I thought that was just a myth.” Randy shook his head. “No. Oh no. We are definitely not a myth.” They were walking towards the front entrance when Lucy froze. She recognized not one, but two vehicles in the driveway. One was Tim’s, which meant he was already here. The other...surely it couldn’t be. A feeling of dread settled over her shoulders as they climbed the steps. The front door swung open. “Ah, good evening Detective Thomas. You and your lady friend are the final guests to arrive this evening. Mr. Morano is waiting for you with his guests in the billiard room. Right this way.” An older gentleman closed the door after Lucy and Randy had entered, and led them through the foyer, down a long hallway. Lucy glanced around and took in the double staircase in the foyer, the gleaming, white, marble floors, the sparkling chandeliers, and the expensive artwork along the walls. Crime sure seemed to pay well.

Randy and Lucy entered the billiard room, and Lucy’s breath caught. The first person she noticed was Tim, who was dressed smartly in a navy blue tuxedo. She’d never seen him in a tux before. Randy wrapped his arm around her possessively as they entered the room. Lucy’s stomach dropped to the floor. It couldn’t be, but it was. The other car in the driveway that she had recognized belonged to none other than Commander West. Something about the gleam in his eyes told her he wasn’t here for the same reasons she was. Francesco came over to greet Randy and Lucy. Tim hadn’t been able to take his eyes off Lucy since she had entered the room, in her little, black, and very revealing strapless cocktail dress, that hit just above the knee. “Detective Thomas, I’m glad you finally made it, and I see you brought the lovely Lucy again. Hello, my dear. “Francesco grabbed Lucy’s hand and kissed the back of it. Lucy plastered on a fake smile. “Thank you for inviting me Mr. Morano. Your home is absoutely stunning.” Franceso laughed. “Well, it does keep the rain off our heads. And you’re very welcome Lucy, a friend of Randy’s is a friend of mine. Now, what would you two like to drink before we get down to business?” Randy glanced at Lucy and then back at Francesco. “I’ll get the drinks Francesco, you keep an eye on Lucy for me.” Randy sauntered off arrogantly like he owned the place. Just then Commander West came over to join Lucy and Francesco. “Officer Chen, I must say I’m surprised to see you here. I didn’t know you and Detective Thomas were involved? Jackson didn’t tell me.” Lucy laughed a little nervously. “Oh, Jackson doesn’t know. Randy and I have been trying to keep things discreet...especially because of..” Lucy stopped short as Tim came over to join them. “Officer Chen. You look different out of uniform.” Tim sipped his drink, watching Lucy. He wanted to rip her dress right off of her. “Hello Officer Bradford. It’s nice to see you.” Just then Randy returned with drinks. He handed Lucy hers and put his arm possessively around Lucy’s waist. “Bradford, not moving in on my territory are you?” Randy meant it to be a joke, but it didn’t come off that way. “I don’t make the same mistake twice, Detective Thomas.” Tim looked directly at Randy, and the tension in the room became think enough to cut with a knife. Lucy glanced around, and didn’t recognize any of the other men present. Commander West laughed. “Ok, gentlemen, that’s the bell for round one. Let’s get more comfortable, so we can discuss what we’re all doing here.” Unbeknownst to anyone in the room, except for Tim, the gorgeous diamond broach Lucy was wearing had a hidden camera and a microphone embedded in it. She would be able to record everything that was said and done in the room. Lucy glanced at the door leading out into the hallway. She noticed it was now closed with two men flanking the doorway. Randy leaned down and whispered in her ear. “It’s ok babe, they’re just for Francesco’s peace of mind. Nothing to worry about.” 

Francesco cleared his throat and looked at Commander West. Everyone found a comfortable place to sit down. Lucy prepared herself...just in case things went south. “Officer Bradford, I’m sure you’re wondering what’s going on, and why you’re here.” Tim sipped his drink, playing it cool. “Well, I thought I was coming to a high stakes poker game.” He laughed, as did everyone else. Commander West shook his head. “Officer Bradford...Tim, if I may?” Tim nodded, and Commander West continued. “We’ve all heard about the troubles you’ve had recently at work.” Tim started to speak but Commander West held up his hand, and continued. “I don’t care about any of that. I know you’re a good cop. A good cop who’s been done wrong, by a flawed system. You work the street, tell me, do you see us making a difference, I mean a real difference? Do you feel we’re winning the war on drugs, gangs, domestic violence, any of that?” Tim looked at Commander West, and considered his answer. “Well sir, I think some days are better than others. But honestly? Sometimes it feels like we’re fighting an uphill battle.” Commander West nodded, and pointed at Tim. “Exactly! We bust our asses to try and make the streets of L.A. safer for it’s citizens, and we get what in return? Most cops barely make enough to live on, meanwhile we have drug dealers with three vacation homes, putting their kids in private schools, and living the life of luxury. We have gangbangers committing the same crimes, getting arrested for those same crimes, and they’re back on the streets in less than a year. So that’s why I created the Blue Templars.” Commander West took a sip of his drink. “We don’t condone corrupt cops who abuse our system to make their own lives better and forget about their brothers and sisters in blue. But we also don’t want to see the valuable resources we risk our lives for winding up back on the streets. If we score 2 million dollars on a drug bust, why should that money sit in evidence for months at a time? 2 million dollars can help feed a lot of cop’s families.” Commander West continued thundering away, damning the system he swore an oath to uphold and protect. He paused to take another sip of his drink. “I understand all of that Commander West..but I’m still confused on something. Say I do agree to join your cause..what do the Blue Templars have to do with the Moranos? No offense Mr. Morano.” Tim shrugged apologetically as he looked at Francesco, who laughed. “Need to know Bradford, and you don’t need to know right now.” Randy glared at Tim...this was not going according to his plan. Commander West shushed him. “Quiet Randy. I get tired of having to remind you that you’re not in charge here.” Commander West glared at Randy for several more seconds before continuing. “Tim, let’s just say, that in order to ensure the Blue Templar’s success, we have to have friends in high places, and low places. Sometimes we might owe those friends a favor or two..and in return, they owe favors to us.” Commander West looked at Tim, as Tim nodded, and took a sip of his drink. “And what happens if I say no to all of this? Now that you’ve brought me out here, and admitted to me what you have, I have to go along with this, right?” Commander West shook his head. “Absolutely not. It’s certainly your choice to participate or not. We are very, very selective in who we recruit. If your choice is not to participate, so be it. We’re not worried about your silence. Who would believe you, a cop that is getting a reputation for being dirty, or me? A well respected Commander within the department. Besides, You’re smart enough to figure out what would happen if you did talk.” Commander West pointedly glanced at Lucy. 

Randy had gone through three double Patrons at this point. He stood up drunkenly and stumbled over to Francesco. “We don’t need Bradford. You’ve already seen he’s a danger to our organization. I told you, I told all of you this was a dumb idea.” Tim glanced at Lucy, and she back at him, as Randy began causing a scene. He squinted his eyes at her and she knew what that meant...be ready for anything. Randy turned around then and noticed Tim staring at Lucy. He stalked towards Tim and got in his face. “Keep your eyes and hands to yourself dickhead.” Tim didn’t react except to put his glass down on a nearby table. “Detective Thomas, I suggest you step back. Now. I won’t ask again.” Lucy started to stand up when the door opened, and a man she’d not seen before whispered something to one of the men at the door. The man at the door promptly went over to Francesco and whispered in his ear. Francesco frowned. “Officer Bradford, I’m sorry about this, but it seems a warrant’s been issued for your arrest. I certainly can’t have them find you here. Escort him out, now.” Tim couldn’t hide his shock as Francesco’s men grabbed Tim’s arms and hustled him out of the room, Lucy stared after him, agape. This hadn’t been part of the plan they had discussed with Monica. Lucy was now on her own it seemed. 

Morano’s men hustled Tim straight out of the front entrance. One of them grabbed Tim’s keys from him and got into the driver’s side of Tim’s truck as the other one shoved Tim inside the passenger side. The man driving Tim’s truck floored it down the driveway. “Who the hell are you and what the fuck is going on?” The guy driving Tim’s truck didn’t even look at him, as he sped away from the mansion. “Agent Reynolds said to pull you out, so we pulled you out.” Tim looked at him, in shock. “Pull me out? What the hell are you talking about, that wasn’t the plan! We have to go back...we can’t leave Officer Chen in there with no backup!” Tim was ready to fight for control of the steering wheel, when the guy suddenly shoved his cell phone at him, having put it on speaker. Tim grabbed the phone, and immediately recognized Monica’s voice. “Tim, just calm down. And please don’t hurt the driver of your truck, he’s on my team.” Tim wanted to reach through the phone and strangle Monica. “This wasn’t part of the plan Rabbit. What the fuck happened? We have to go back! We have to get Lucy out now!” Monica waited until Tim had quieted down before continuing. “I can’t pull you both out at the same time or it will look suspicious. There’s not a warrant out for your arrest...there’s a hit out on you. I had to get you out of there before they got to you, a warrant's as good excuse as any to get you out. You’ll be taken to a safehouse immediately. I trust the guy driving you with my life. And I promise, I will get Lucy out. I promise.” Tim sighed into the phone. “Damnit Rabbit.” He shut his eyes tightly, as he heard her voice.” Hey...you haven’t doubted my abilities before. I got this.” Tim had to trust her...there was no other option.

Commander West and Francesco were talking in hushed voices with some of Morano's men, glancing at Randy. They were not pleased with the information they had just been given about Randy. Randy continued to drunkenly grope Lucy, who had frankly had enough. “Randy, please, stop it. I’m ready to go home.” Commander West glanced over at Randy...the expression on his face sending a chill down Lucy’s spine. “Gentlemen, let’s call it an evening shall we?” One of the men Lucy didn’t recognize spoke up. “I don’t think Bradford will turn. Should we push him harder?” Commander West shook his head. “No. There are others we can recruit.” The other men slowly left the room, talking in hushed voices amongst each other as they left. Commander West walked over to Lucy. “I’m sure this was more excitement than you bargained for Officer Chen. I’m sorry to spoil your evening with Detective Thomas.” Lucy smiled at him. “It’s alright. Perhaps we really can play poker sometime, Commander.” He laughed. “I’d enjoy that..especially if Jackson can come along. I always win his money.” Lucy laughed again. Randy came over and shook Commander West’s hand...and Lucy noted that Commander West’s expression had turned to ice. Something was definitely up, she just wasn’t sure what it was. Randy didn’t seem to notice. She and Randy told the others goodnight...and that’s when Lucy noticed Francesco had disappeared. She could hear Tim’s voice echoing in her mind...”cop eyes, boot, cop eyes, boot.” Lucy was on full alert as Randy drunkenly swiped for the keys. “No deal Randy, you’re way too drunk to drive.” Randy laughed and Lucy had to all but carry him to the car. “Ok babe...maybe you’ll actually invite me up this time for a sleepover?” Lucy unlocked the car and was opening the passenger side door as Randy bent down and began kissing her neck, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back into him, trying to shrug him off. “Maybe...now get in before you fall in.” Randy fell into the car and Lucy strapped him in. She hopped in the driver’s side, shut the door, and started the car, glancing at Randy, who, thankfully, was already snoring. She wondered what the hell was going on with Tim, and why Monica had changed the plan. As Lucy drove away, she didn’t notice the dark SUV with tinted windows following her. 

About 35 minutes later, she parked in front of her apartment complex. Randy had woken up and his hands were already busy. “Randy...c’mon. Let’s get you some caffeine before you have to drive home.” Lucy hated the man, but, she wasn’t mean enough to send a drunk person on the road by themselves, no matter who they were. They exited the car when the SUV pulled up beside Randy’s car. The back window on the SUV lowered. “Detective Thomas, it seems you forgot something at the mansion, and Mr. Morano would like to give it back to you personally.” Randy waved them off. “It’s not a big deal. I’ll get it tomorrow.” Two men got out of the SUV and came to flank Randy. “Get in. Now.” Randy looked at Lucy helplessly, fear in his eyes. Lucy started to intervene, when one of the men blocked her way. “It’s not your concern miss. Go on inside.” Lucy watched Randy being shoved into the SUV. She watched helplessly as it sped off into the night. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and called Tim….nothing. Then she called Nyla...again nothing. Finally she called Monica. Monica answered on the first ring. “Lucy! Tell me you’re ok.” Lucy’s voice shook slightly. “I’m fine, but I don’t think Randy is.” She quickly explained what happened. Monica sighed. “There’s no way I can get a warrant and get there in time. Randy’s on his own.” After finding out that Randy had put a hit out on Tim, Monica was glad she couldn't get there in time, even if she wanted to.

Randy was thrown onto the leather couch in the billiard room by the men who had put him in the SUV. Commander West was still there, glaring at him. Francesco calmly sipped his drink. Commander West continue to stare at Randy. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then opened them again. “What the hell were you thinking Randy? We were trying to recruit Bradford, not frame him! I legitimately thought he was dirty, that’s why we were recruiting him. And not only that, you put a hit out on him...and apparently you haven’t followed my orders either concerning the missing evidence. You were supposed to destroy it. And since you haven’t, you’ve not only caused problems for me, you’ve also caused problems for Francesco!” Randy looked at Francesco and Commander West, real fear in his eyes. “Bradford would never have turned! I found a better way to get him out of the way! He was already becoming suspicious of you West! I saved your ass!” Francesco looked at Commander West. “I think this is less about saving your ass, or mine, and more about his obsession with Officer Bradford...and Officer Chen. I can’t have loose cannons in my organization Commander.” Commander West nodded. “I can’t have that either. We have an understanding.” Francesco nodded. “Good. I’ll get someone to deal with this issue.” Francesco walked towards the man flanking the door. “Deal with this. I don’t want the body found for several days.” Randy started to get up and Commander West knocked him out cold with one punch. Francesco and Commander West left the room...and left Randy to his fate.


	9. Winners And Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A body turns up in San Francisco...but is it Randy or Tim?

Winners and Losers  
Lucy drug herself into the Mid Wilshire station the next morning for her shift. She was exhausted, and she was scared. The night before had been like a nightmare. She had no idea if she now had a target on her back courtesy of the Morano’s, she had no idea what happened to Randy, she had no idea what had happened to Tim, and she couldn’t reach Monica. She knew when she had agreed to this assignment it would be a rough one, but it was almost too much for Lucy...almost. Squaring her shoulders, she marched into Sgt. Grey’s office. He was on his way out and they practically collided. “Officer Chen, Let’s go into my office. Roll call can wait.” Sgt. Grey led Lucy into his office and gently eased her into a chair before closing the door. Lucy had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sgt. Grey pulled up a chair beside her. He glanced at her before looking away. He figured it was best to just be straight with her. “Detective Thomas is missing. Officer Bradford is also missing. And I can’t reach Agent Reynolds. What the hell happened last night?” He looked at her, not unkindly. Lucy realized he was just as worried as she was. She filled him in on everything that had happened at the “poker game.” Grey closed his eyes and swore. He looked at her, and could see the strain this case had taken on her. But before he could speak, Lucy stood up. “Sir, I’d like to take a couple of personal days. I have to find Officer Bradford.” Sgt. Grey frowned slightly as he looked at her. He knew there was something, he couldn’t quite say what exactly it was, but he knew there was something between Officer Bradford and his rookie. But he also knew they made one hell of a team. He nodded. “Fine, I’ll give you two days, more if you need them. In the meantime, I’ll try and get in touch with Agent Reynolds...damn her. This is why I don’t like working with the Feds, they always shut everyone out, and we never have a damn clue what the hell is going on.” Sgt. Grey headed to the roll call room as Lucy practically flew out of the station and jumped into her car. She had an idea of where to start looking for Tim. She knew it was crazy, but she had to try. She was desperate to find him, and she wouldn’t stop until she did. 

Two hours later, Lucy was pulling up to the gate of the Morano’s mansion. She pushed the button on the call box and waited. To her, it felt like forever before the gate began to open. She slowly drove up the winding driveway, butterflies in her stomach. She finally saw the mansion come into view and parked in front of the front entrance. She jumped out of her car and sprinted up the front steps. She rang the doorbell, but then began pounding on the front door, impatient. The butler from the night before opened the door, frowning at her slightly. “Officer Chen? What are you doing here? I’m afraid Mr. Morano is not availible.” Lucy was preparing to shove her way in when she saw Francesco coming towards the door. “It’s alright, Fredrick. Let her in.” Lucy stepped inside as Fredrick moved, and closed the door. He then left the two alone. “Lucy? What’s this about? I’m afraid I haven’t spoken with Detective Thomas today.” Lucy shook her head, feeling slightly guilty. She’d been so focused on finding Tim that Randy hadn’t even entered her mind. “No, Mr. Morano, this isn’t about Randy. I’m here about Officer Bradford, the guy that was here last night to be recruited.” Francesco stepped towards Lucy, who shivered. “Officer Bradford? Has something happened to him?” Lucy tried to judge Francesco’s reaction. He seemed genuinely concerned about Tim...and confused. Lucy tried again. “Mr. Morano, I don’t have time to play these silly games. I know what you’re involved in. It’s not like it’s a big secret. I don’t care about any of that right now. I just have to find my partner, Officer Tim Bradford. No one has seen or heard from him since he left here last night.” Francesco had to admire Lucy...it took a lot of guts for her to come back here and practically accuse him of murder...in as polite a way as possible. “Lucy...let’s go into the lounge and discuss this.” He turned, leaving no room for argument. Lucy followed him into the lounge. He sat down on one of the leather couches. “Lucy, please, sit.” Lucy didn’t move. “Lucy, please sit. I assure you, you’re safe here.” Lucy sighed and sat on the opposite end of the couch from Francesco. “Lucy, I don’t quite know what all that was about last night. I do know I was under surveillance. I’m always under surveillance it seems. But rest assured, I have no interest in you or Officer Bradford. If something has happened to him, it has nothing to do with me or my family. I Noticed some tension between him and Detective Thomas, so maybe start there. Or perhaps Commander West knows something. But I can assure you, whatever has become of Officer Bradford, I had nothing to do with. I know you have no reason to believe me, but it’s true just the same.” Lucy looked intently at Francesco. In her heart, she knew he was telling the truth. But that left her at square one. Where the hell was Tim?

Lucy sighed as she drove away from the mansion. She didn’t know where to go from here, but she knew Tim had given her all the training she needed to find him. She started to put a plan together when her phone began exploding with texts and calls. She stopped in the driveway, to quickly check her phone. It seemed wherever Monica was, she had definitely kept the ball rolling. The department was stunned at the arrest of Commander West and half a dozen other officers, ranging from patrol cops to highly respected detectives who had been with the LAPD for years. Jackson had gone to Sterling’s to hide from the press and all of the questions from his fellow officers. Lucy texted him and asked him if she should come there, but he told her no, that he wanted some time to himself. Lucy drove instead to her apartment. She parked her car and sent inside her building. She wearily entered her apartment a few minutes later, and shut the door and locked it. She sank to the floor and leaned back against the door. She was so tired. And she was still no closer to finding Tim. 

The ringing of her cell phone woke Lucy up. She was surprised to find herself asleep on the floor of her apartment by the front door. She must have been more tired than she thought. She glanced at her phone and saw it was Sgt. Grey calling. She quickly answered the phone. “Sgt. Grey? I’m coming I’ll just be a few minutes late.” She wearily rubbed her half closed eyes, still slightly confused and groggy from just waking up. “Officer Chen, you’re off today remember? It’s not about that. I’m on my way to your apartment, I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Lucy was shocked. Why was Sgt. Grey coming here? “Ok sir, I’ll be ready. Umm, can I ask what this is about?” She heard Sgt. Grey sigh. “I’ll tell you when I get there. 10 minutes.” He hung up the phone, and Lucy dashed into her bathroom. She took the fastest shower she’d ever taken in her life, and had just finished getting dressed when she heard a knock at her door. She went to answer it. Sgt. Grey strolled in and shut the door. “Sit down Officer Chen.” Lucy just stared at him and wrung her hands. “Lucy, please, just sit.” Sgt. Grey sighed wearily as he sank to the couch. His shoulders slumped and he looked totally defeated. Lucy prepared herself for the worst. She sat next to him and looked at him. Sgt. Grey looked straight in front of him before turning to look at Lucy. He sighed heavily again. “You and I are going to San Francisco. A body was discovered washed up this morning at one of the fishing piers.” Lucy closed her eyes...silently praying. “Is it Tim or Randy?” She looked back at Sgt. Grey. “We don’t know, we only have a description...and both Tim and Randy have a similar description.” Lucy bowed her head, unwilling to believe it was Tim. Her mind just wouldn’t go there. She snatched her purse up. “Let’s go.” 

Almost 6 hours later, Sgt. Grey pulled up to the fishing pier, which was roped off. There were police cars and FBI vehicles everywhere. Sgt. Grey spotted Monica at the far end of the pier. He and Lucy took off like a shot. Sgt. Grey had just raised the yellow police tape when one of the FBI agents tried to stop him. “Hey! You can’t come through here, this is a crime scene!” Sgt. Grey whipped out his badge and got right in the guy’s face. “Son, you WILL let me through here, and you will let my officer through, and I mean right now.” The FBI Agent smirked at him. “And why would I do that?” Sgt. Grey smirked right back at him. “Because, I have to go over there and find out which one of my police officers was just fished out of the Pacific. Now get the hell out of my way!” Lucy was glaring at the FBI agent. The rucus had caused Monica to turn around and she spotted them. She waved them over. “Let them through!” Lucy flew past Monica and stopped short and covered her mouth, tears flowing as she saw the body. But they were tears of relief. It was Randy. Sgt, Grey came running up behind Lucy and turned her into his arms as she sobbed. He glared at Monica, who glared right back at him. “Agent Reynolds, I don’t know how you do it in the FBI, but this isn’t the way I work a case. Two of my officers are missing, one of which you apparently have found, and you didn’t contact me? What the hell?” Sgt. Grey was yelling at the top of his lungs. “I don’t have to clear anything with you on one of my cases Sgt. Grey. That said, Detective Thomas was only found this morning, and we’re still processing this crime scene. I was about to get in touch with you, and Officer Chen.” Monica was speaking in her calm, controlled voice, which she knew was only pissing Sgt. Grey off even further. Just then Lucy let out a shout and went running, shoving her boss aside. Sgt. Grey turned in time to see another FBI vehicle pull up. Tim got out of the front passenger side. Tim was slowly walking up the pier and opened his arms wide to catch Lucy as she launched herself at him. Tim closed his eyes with relief as Lucy cried. They held each other tightly. Sgt. Grey frowned slightly, then shook his head and smiled. He should have known. Monica glanced at Sgt. Grey. “There was a hit put out on Tim. I had undercover agents in the Morano’s house posing as bodyguards when I found out about the hit. I had to yank him out as quickly as possible. I knew Lucy would be safe...no one was interested in her. Don’t give them a hard time right now ok? They’ve each been through a lot on this case.” Monica stared at them, as Tim continued to hold Lucy tightly against him. Sgt. Grey looked at her. “I want to give them a hard time, but I just can’t. I know something is going on there..I’m not exactly sure what. I don’t even know that they know what it is. But I do know this...they’re one hell of a team and I’d be stupid to split them up.” He looked back at the body. “So it’s Detective Thomas?” Monica nodded. “One gunshot to the head. He was executed. There was no way I could get Tim out and get to Randy in time.” Sgt. Grey looked at her. “I may not like the way you do things Agent Reynolds, but this isn’t your fault. Detective Thomas made his own bed.” Monica nodded. She had lost her friend in Randy long ago. The dead man before her was a stranger to her. She would mourn the friend she once had, but not the man he had turned into. 

Lucy finally pulled back and looked at Tim. “I was so worried about you. I tried to find you, I really tried.” Tim hugged her back to him again and held her. “I know you did Boot. I know you did. It’s ok,” He kissed the top of her head when Sgt. Grey came walking up. “She really did try to find you Officer Bradford, she’s not lying about that. She walked straight into the lion’s den looking for you, at least that’s what one Francesco Morano told me when I spoke with him earlier.” At Tim’s questioning frown Sgt. Grey couldn’t help but laugh. “She went back to the Morano’s and was demanding answers.” Tim gaped at Lucy, then shook his head and laughed. “Of course she did. That’s good police work. I ought to know, I trained her.” Sgt. Grey rolled his eyes. Lucy smiled at Tim, who was smiling down at her. Then they both seemed to realize Sgt. Grey was staring at them. “Umm Sgt…” Tim started to say something but Sgt. Grey held up his hand. “I really don’t want to know or talk about any of this right now. Agent Reynolds says we’re free to go, and she’ll be in touch. I drove all the way up here, so you two can drive us back home, while I take a nap.” Sgt. Grey began walking to his car. Tim started to follow when Lucy stopped him, and pulled his hand. He turned back to look at her. “Tim...I...I really think we should..” Tim shook his head as he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. “We can talk later. Right now, we’re talking Sgt. Grey home, and then I’m taking you to my house.” Lucy smiled at him. “Your house? Why not my apartment?” Tim laughed and turned her towards Sgt. Grey’s car. “Because I’m still your superior officer Boot, that’s why. Let’s go.” They walked towards Sgt. Grey’s car. Lucy glanced back as Randy’s body was loaded into a body bag. She couldn’t help but feel slightly sorry for him.


	10. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case is over...but things with Tim and Lucy are just beginning.

Tim wasn’t sure how it happened, but somehow he had found himself the host of a bbq at his house, which included himself and Lucy, Sgt. Grey and his wife, Officer Lopez and her fiance, Wesley, Officer Nolan (by himself, as he and Grace were still broken up), Detective Harper, her daughter, and strangely enough her ex husband, and Officer West and his boyfriend, Sterling, and Monica. Lucy was at the kitchen island, preparing a salad, when Tim came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and began kissing her neck. Lucy smiled, and sighed as she leaned back into his embrace. “Tell me again how we went from last night to all of the sudden I’m hosting a bbq at my house...which people should begin arriving for in about 15 minutes or so?” Tim glanced at the clock on the wall, then went back to nibbling on Lucy’s neck. He bent down to whisper in her ear. “We could always cancel, or just not answer the door.” His hands started to get busy, when Lucy laughed and gently pushed him away. “I told you...I invited Jackson over...he’s still floored about his dad being involved in the Blue Templars. Then he called Angela, who called Nyla, who called John, and it all just kind of went from there.” Tim groaned and gently turned Lucy around, who was still holding an avocado. He took the avocado from her and placed it on the counter behind her. Then he cradled his face in her hands. “I should probably say this before everyone else gets here. Just for the record, I don’t regret what’s happening between us, I don’t regret last night, or this morning, and I’m crazy about you. I love you, Boot. And I’m sorry if it seemed like I lost sight of that. I never lost sight of it..I guess I was just afraid that you wouldn’t feel quite the same way. But I know in my heart, you do.” He leaned down and captured his lips with hers. Lucy felt the tears spill down her cheeks as she kissed him back. Tim began kissing her greedily, hungrily taking her tongue into his mouth. He shoved the salad bowl and the cutting board to the floor before he lifted Lucy up and set her on the counter. They barely got the salad made in time before they heard Kojo’s bark to alert them someone was at the door. 

Tim was on his third beer and was trying to hide his smile. Lucy came up beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist. He took a sip of his beer, glanced down at her, and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head. She smiled back at him, then glanced across the deck, then back at him again. “What are you smiling, or should I say trying not to smile, about?” He laughed. “I’m wondering how much longer it’s going to take Nolan over there to grow a set a of balls and go talk to Monica. He hasn’t stopped staring at her since she got here.” Lucy quickly looked over towards John and sure enough, Tim was right. Lucy glanced back up at Tim, frowning slightly. “John’s a nice guy...and I really like Monica. I think they’d be good together.” Tim grinned back at her. “I never said they wouldn’t, Boot. In fact, I think Nolan could actually be really good for Monica. If you haven’t noticed, her life is the job...and that’s it. I think he’d be great for her actually.” Lucy laughed at him. “Never thought I’d see the day Officer Bradford would turn into a softy and play matchmaker.” Tim grinned, leaned down and nibbled on her ear, whispering so only she could hear. “You never thought you’d see the day when I fell for my rookie either.” He hadn’t quite whispered it as softly as he thought, because just then, Sgt. Grey came up next to him. “Yeah, none of us thought we’d see that day Officer Bradford.” Tim and Lucy quickly let go of each other, and they both looked at Sgt. Grey sheepishly. Sgt. Grey sighed. “Look, you two. You technically aren’t breaking the rules, as Lucy is no longer a rookie. I admit, I might have been slightly worried when I first noticed your relationship was becoming a bit more than professional. But..you two always seem to manage to keep it professional at work, and you make one hell of a team. I’m not splitting you up. Just keep it professional at work." Tim and Lucy looked relieved that they had more or less just been given their boss’ blessing. Tim nodded. “Yes, sir, it won’t be a problem.” Lucy nodded as well. Sgt. Grey smiled and sipped his beer. Just then Angela and Wesley walked over. She hugged Lucy. “Good work, Chen. Not bad for a rookie. And thank you for saving this one’s life. He’s a pain in the ass, but I don’t know what I’d do without him.” Lucy laughed as Tim rolled his eyes, before he pulled Angela into a hug. Wesley hugged Lucy. “She always acts like that when she’s really hurt or scared. She’s been almost impossible to live with this week while you two were off playing Batman and Robin.” Sgt. Grey laughed, but his laughter died when he saw Monica walk over. Monica just rolled her eyes. “Oh good grief, I’m not the enemy here.” Angela and Wesley quickly excused themselves, and went to chat with Nyla and her husband, as Sterling was entertaining their daughter. Jackson was the only one standing by himself, looking out over the backyard, lost in thought. Monica looked over at them and smiled, before turning her attention back to Tim and Lucy. “Nice work you two. We’ve already got indictments coming down against the Blue Templar’s...including Commander West. Unfortunately the Morano's slipped through the cracks once again, but I'll get them eventually, no matter what. Lucy...if you ever want a change in career, give me a call.” Monica started to hand her her business card before Tim snatched it away. “No way Rabbit, she already has a job.” Lucy snatched the card out of Tim’s hand. “Thank you Monica. I’m happy where I am right now, but, I’ll definitely keep this option in mind.” Tim glared down at Lucy and then at Monica. They looked at each other and laughed. Tim glanced at Jackson, and noticed he looked absolutely lost. He handed Lucy his beer. “I’ll be right back.”

Lucy watched Tim approach Jackson, and got nervous...they had never been all that friendly. She glanced worriedly at Nyla, John, and Angela, who all started to close in when they saw Tim walking over to Jackson, looking a little too intense. Tim’s words froze everyone in place. He came up to stand beside Jackson, who was leaning on the railing of the deck. “Officer West...everything ok?” Jackson looked at Tim, then back out over the yard. “Yeah, fine, everything is just perfect Officer Bradford.” The words snapped out of him before he could help himself. Jackson sighed. He bowed his head and closed his eyes before turning to look at Tim. “Look, I’m sorry. You were just doing your job. It’s not your fault. My dad is accountable for his own actions. I just can’t believe he would do this. I know he did it..it’s just hard to reconcile that person with the father I thought I had.” Tim nodded, and looked out over his backyard, his mind briefly wandering to his own father, and their nightmare of a relationship. “Look, Officer West..” Tim began but his expression and his voice both softened, and lost that harsh tone that Jackson had become accustomed to. “Jackson...what happened isn’t your fault either. It’s no one’s fault, but your father’s. But you need to prepare yourself. Right or wrong, you’re going to catch some flack from what your father did. Guilt by association. It’s not fair, but, it’s what happens, regardless.” Jackson nodded his head and looked down. Tim turned to face him, and put his hand on Jackson’s shoulder, shocking a gasp from Jackson, and the others. “However, you won’t be catching any flack from me. I’ll be honest, when you first started, I wasn’t sure you had the chops for this job. I might have even thought you got this job simply because of who your father was. But I was wrong.” Jackson continued to stare wide eyed at Tim. Tim glanced over at Lucy who was smiling, before glancing back at Jackson. “You’re proving to be a damn good cop, not only on shift, but off shift as well. You do your job well, without expecting any special favors or treatment, and you’re there for your fellow officers, for whatever they need. Some people treat our work as just a job...you treat it as a way of life. So, if anyone gives you any shit because of what your father did, they’ll have to go through me first. Are we clear?” Jackson nodded, a smile breaking across his face. Lucy came to stand beside Tim, smiling at him as she reached to hug Jackson. “They’ll have to go through me too. I’m not letting Officer Bradford have all the fun.” Angela came to stand beside Lucy. “You know they won’t get through your T.O. Officer West. No one messes with my rookie but me...and maybe I’ll let Officer Bradford in on that sometimes too.” Jackson rolled his eyes, and soon realized a wall had formed, with Sgt. Grey and his wife, Detective Harper and her ex husband, and Nolan coming to stand with them too...even Monica had joined. She looked seriously at Jackson. “Your dad might not be good police Officer West, but you clearly are. We’ve all got your back on this...even me.” It was then Monica glanced over at the rest of them and realized Nolan was staring at her again. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he quickly blushed and looked away. Sterling moved to stand beside Jackson. “We’ve all got your back honey. We’ll all help you get through this.” Jackson smiled, and began to see what Lucy had always seen in Tim...not just a fellow officer, but a fierce protector and a good friend. 

Later that evening, everyone was still lounging on the deck, enjoying the last of the sunset. Tim couldn’t take it anymore, and went to stand next to Nolan, handing him a beer. “Good grief Nolan, just go talk to her. You’re acting like a creepy stalker, that I’d have already arrested by now. She won’t bite. Just go talk to her.” John quickly took the beer Tim had handed him, and guzzled half of it. “I don’t know Tim...er I mean Officer Bradford...I mean she’s your friend and I wouldn’t want to do anything to mess that up, or embarrass either one of you, or myself…” Tim let out a surprised laugh as John stumbled over his words. Tim handed his beer to Lucy who had just joined them. “Hold this Boot, we’ll be right back.” Tim then started dragging Nolan with him, and shoved Nolan ahead of him, until Nolan tripped and fell into Monica, practically knocking her over the railing, where she’d been standing. John made a quick grab for her, and steadied her on her feet. They both turned to glare at Tim, who simply shrugged and smiled. “Monica, this is Officer John Nolan...he and Lucy went through the academy together. Nolan, this is my friend from college, who’s now with the FBI, Special Agent Monica Reynolds.” Lucy smiled as she watched the interaction before her. Angela came over to join her and watch the sideshow. “It’s about time Chen.” Lucy looked over at Angela, surprised. “What?” Angela laughed. “You and Tim have been dancing around each other since your first week as his rookie. I’m glad you two finally got together. You’re really good for him.” Lucy smiled, a little uncertainly, and shook her head. “I don’t know Angela. I can’t tell you I’m not crazy about Tim. I am...but Bishop told me never to get involved with a fellow cop, that it could ruin my career.” Angela nodded and turned serious. “Bishop was right. Was, as in past tense. It would have ruined your career, if you had gotten involved with Tim when he was still your T.O. But he’s not your T.O. anymore is he? I’ve never seen Tim open himself up, or put himself out there, like he has with you. He didn’t even do that for Isabelle. And look at everything you two have already overcome together.” Lucy smiled, and looked back at Tim, who was on his way over to join them. Angela snickered. “Well, sure looks like Nolan and Monica have hit it off. Good job Tim, on the matchmaking. Never thought I’d see that coming from you.” Tim smiled, and then put his arm around Lucy. He looked at Angela. “Bet you thought you'd never see me fall for my rookie either, did you?” Angela laughed. Tim leaned down and kissed Lucy, who smiled and kissed him back. Wesley came over to join Angela. He pulled her close and whispered "You owe me 20 bucks." Angela looked at him and smiled. "Oh you'll get a lot more than that once we get home." 

Later that night, after everyone had left, and Lucy and Tim were getting ready for bed, Lucy noticed a small, wrapped, package on the bed. Tim pretended to be busy in the connecting master bathroom. Lucy squealed with excitement, and jumped on the bed, grabbing the gift. Tim eased out of the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe, watching her. She unwrapped the gift, and opened the box. It was a small, framed picture of Tim’s house. Smiling, but slightly mystified, Lucy glanced up at him. Tim smiled back, waiting to see if she’d figure it out. An idea came to her. She opened the frame, and pulled the picture out. Taped to the back of the picture was a housekey. Lucy glanced up, grinning from ear to ear. She jumped off the bed, and went flying into Tim’s arms. Lucy had risked everything...her job, her heart, Tim’s trust, and even her life, to save him. Now Tim was risking everything...especially his heart… and Lucy realized in that moment, by taking that risk, Tim was actually saving her, too. 

THE END


End file.
